A Baby Changes Everything
by piper maru duchovny
Summary: Not a ring on her hand, All her dreams, All her plans, A baby changes everything.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So I should be updating my other stories instead of starting new ones, right? But I found this, I had the first chapter written out long hand, so I decided, I'd type it up, post it and see whatchya'all think. **

**Dedication: Brittney, Andrea & Lily. Let's just say, if I am writing x-files, it can pretty much just be said, that it's dedicated to those three. **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, but Chris Carter should give them to me, cause he's my uncle's cousin twice removed [which only makes sense if you are Andrea].**

_December 14th, 1991_

_FBI Christmas Party_

_8 pm_

Dana Katherine Scully stood at the bar, for the wet behind the ears agent this was her first big FBI soiree. Dana sipped cautiously at her Martini, she wasn't a big drinker to begin with, but tonight she'd be especially careful, she was surrounded by her superiors, the men whom would be assigning her beat after her probation period was up. She was gunning for a position on the Violent Crimes Unit and if she had any hope of that dream coming true, she'd have to fly the straight and narrow.

"Hey Spooky, don't have a date? AGAIN?" She spun around, Agent Kevin Brinkley was harassing a dark haired man, a man whom she had only seen in passing. Brinkley was a jerk and anyone with half a brain cell knew it. He had pushed Scully's buttons more times than she could count, whether it be inappropriate suggestions or the casual touch on the arm, he just couldn't take no for an answer.

"I'd rather come with no date at all than a blow up doll, Brinkley." This 'Spooky' man said and Scully almost choked on her drink.

This flustered Brinkley, who took several moments to search for the perfect retort, "That was a bet, Mulder. Jeez Spooky, can't ya take a joke?" Brinkley taunted, Dana wanted to get up and slap him, as far as she knew the man, who was named Mulder, had done nothing to provoke Brinkley and here Brinkley sat, taunting him, never giving him an inch.

"Go fuck yourself." Mulder spat and walked away, Scully was almost proud of the stranger.

"Watch out ladies, here comes Spooky Mulder, the man who couldn't even save his little sister." Brinkley called after him. The room fell silent, they all sat, holding their breath, awaiting Mulder's response. Mulder's whole body tensed, his fists clinched, his posture straight, Scully saw him close his eyes and take several deep breaths through his nose. He was fighting the urge to kill the agent, his intent evident by the bulging vein in his neck. As Mulder turned around to swing, Assistant Director Skinner stood up, standing between Mulder and Brinkley.

"Mulder walk away, get a drink and cool off." Skinner said in a calm tone, "You can't take another slip on your file. Let me handle this." Skinner said, placing a hand on Mulder's forearm, letting him know that he was on his side.

Mulder jerked away and the whole room gasped, believing he was going to strike Skinner, but to everyone's wonderment and perhaps even his own, he turned and walked away. He moved towards the bar, Scully swallowed hard, trying to avert her eyes, to look at something, anything else.

"Merry Christmas." Mulder said softly to her as he reached the bar, "Whatever she's having." He told the bartender.

"Merry Christmas." Scully said, her throat feeling dry, her blue eyes were locked with this strange agent's brown ones, "I'm.."

"Dana Scully.." He cut her off.

"How'd you know that?"

"Your file was on Skinner's desk the last time I got wrote up." Mulder explained as he took a drink of the Martini the man placed in front of him.

"Oh." Scully said and a deep red flooded her cheeks, "And you just remembered?"

"Someone as beautiful as you? Of course I did." Mulder said, "Okay, I'm not that smooth, I have an eidetic memory." He explained and Scully chuckled nervously.

"That's kinda cool." She spoke as she felt a Julia Robert's smile winning over her face.

"Yeah, I guess it is." Mulder said in a teasing tone.

"So your last name is Mulder, got a first?"

"Nope. Not one I go by. Just call me Mulder."

"Okay, Mulder. Not to pry, but why'd that jerk call you Spooky?" She asked, curiosity getting the best of her.

"I'm not known for coloring inside the lines." Mulder said as if that explained it all.

"Alrighty then." Scully said, cocking an eye brow.

"Would you care to dance?" Mulder asked as he sat his drink down.

"I don't dance." Scully said, shaking her head as a ringlet of red fell onto her face. Mulder reached over and brushed it from her cheek, sending a shiver across her skin.

"Sorry." He muttered softly.

"S'ok." Scully murmured as she heard the familiar tune filling the dance floor.

"Dance with me." Mulder spoke, saying it as if it was a commandment instead of a suggestion. Scully looked up at him, her blue eyes wide with wonder, he took her hand and pulled her to the dance floor, taking her and pulling her close, "This song, it was popular when I lived in England." He murmured in her ear.

"You lived in England?" Scully asked as her arms automatically snaked around his neck as his hands settled on her waist.

"I went to Oxford." He explained, "Sssh listen." He silenced her as the song played, "I just want to see you, when you're all alone, I just want to catch you if I can, I just want to be there when the morning light explodes, on your face, it radiates, I can't escape, I love you till the end." He whispered in her ear.

Scully smiled into his chest, she couldn't believe the feelings that were coursing through her. She was dancing with a complete stranger, in front of her superiors and colleagues, with him whispering some of the most romantic words into her ear. She wanted to kiss him, to ravish him, it was like she was loosing herself, she couldn't see anything that was happening around her. All she could do was stare up into Mulder's deep brown eyes and smile harder than she ever has before.

"The songs over." Mulder whispered in her ear, several moments later. His warm breath on her skin sent a shiver down her spine, filling her body with tingling emotion.

"So?" Scully asked, not wanting to let go ever again.

"Do you want to keep dancing or would you like to go for a walk?"

"I'd like to walk, but I don't think I can even stand." She admitted, blushing.

Mulder grinned, "That's alright, I got you." Mulder reached up, taking her hands from his neck, he lowered them, but didn't let them go. He released one hand after a moment and then linked fingers with Scully using his right hand. Their hand sizes varied greatly, but they fit perfectly. Mulder lead the way out of the ballroom, feeling the gaze of their superiors, but ignoring it. Hearing the snickers of their colleagues, but blocking it out.

Mulder lead her to the elevator, pressing the button for the fifth floor. He pulled Scully in front of him, wrapping his arms around her waist and kissing her neck lightly. Scully lost every thought she had at the moment as Mulder's lips attacked her flesh. She turned herself over to her feelings as they waited for the elevator car to reach their floor. She pushed herself flush against him, groaning from the contact and feeling feverish from the heat that was between them.

They exited the car on the fifth floor, Mulder lead her by the hand to the left. Stopping in front of room thirty-eight, "Mulder did you plan to pick up a woman?"

"No, God No. I planned on getting so inebriated I couldn't drive home. This, this was a nice turn of events." Mulder explained, both speaking quietly, as if a casual tone would break the spell they were both under. When the door was finally open, Mulder pulled Scully inside, kicking the door shut with his foot, he picked her up, pressing her against the cold wall. Mulder's lips attacked every inch of flesh he could find. Scully's hands robbed Mulder of his jacket and worked on his bowtie. When both were removed, she raked her nails over his scalp, biting her lip as Mulder removed her dress.

"Mulder, bed." She whispered.

_The Next Morning_

Mulder awoke, he felt sore, heavy almost. He didn't feel like he was drunk or hung over. Then he realized her was naked, he had had sex. Sex with Dana Scully, the woman who's file had so enraptured him since he laid his eyes on it in Skinner's office. Mulder opened his eyes, but was haunted by the sight of an empty spot beside him. On the pillow lay a note,

_Mulder,  
I'm sorry to leave like this. I really like you. I don't regret a single second of last night, I just can't do this. Not right now. I know it sounds stupid and pathetic compared to what we had, but the job has to come first right now. I can't screw this up. I hope you understand. _

_-Dana_

Mulder felt the sting, the feeling like he had been hit below the belt, like the wind had been knocked out of his chest. He understood, he understood far too well. He just wondered if he'd ever see her again, see her again in a context that wasn't that of co-workers. More than just passing her in the corridors of the Hoover Building. He wasn't one of prayer, he hadn't prayed since he lost Samantha, but now he prayed. Prayed that God would give him someone to love, in particular, Dana Scully.

_Six Weeks Later_

_Dr. Kahn's Office, Georgetown, VA._

CGB Spender rolled up his window as a puff of smoke escaped into the cold January air. He smiled, a smile almost demonic in it's existence. The wheels of fate were beginning to turn. He watched Dana Scully exit the OB/GYN with a sonogram picture in one hand and used Kleenexes in the other. As long as everything went as predicted, this child, this one child, would change the world.

**A/N: Love it? Hate it? Think I should jump of a bridge and die? REVIEW! and the last one isn't an option. Cause I am pretty damn happy with my life now, or atleast, realize it's value more. This is just an idea that's been itchin' at me for awhile, it's kinda based off a few rp's I used to do, so haha, yeah. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Wow, people like this story :D, makes me a happy camper. I changed the date in the first chapter to 1990 b/c it fits the timeline better.**

**Dedication: This would be for Lily and Andrea for freakin' out over this story. **

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, fuck.**

_Dana Scully's Apartment_

_Georgetown VA_

_August 12th, 1993_

"Mama. Mama. Mama." A little girl with blue eyes and auburn curls said over and over, pulling at her mother's arm. Dana Scully's head emerged from under a pile of blankets.

"What is it Elli? Mama's tired." Scully said as she forced her eyes open, glancing at her clock, it was three am, she had two more hours of sleep and she would do anything to keep it.

"Bad guys." Elli whimpered.

"Baby, did you have another bad dream?" Scully asked, the almost two year old nodded, "Want to sleep with Mama?"

"Pwease?" Elli said and held her hands up.

Scully reached down, picking Elli up and pulling her on to the bed, "Elisa Jo, I love you." Scully whispered.

"Love Mama." Elisa whispered into her mother's hug.

Scully reached over and flicked on the tiny pen light she kept on her night stand, handing it to Elisa she sang softly, "This little light of mine, I'm gonna let it shine, let it shine, let it shine, let it shine." She traced circles on Elisa's ear until she drifted off to sleep and Dana joined her in dreamland.

Scully awoke at five am, turning off her alarm clock before it rang, she didn't want to wake her daughter up. Scully was worried, Elisa had been having nightmares for the last month or so, each night she'd crawl into bed with Dana, terrified of the 'bad guys'. Scully could never get more out of her than 'bad guys' and that they 'wore grey'. She covered Elisa up and let her sleep on the big bed. Making her way to the bathroom, she ran a hand over her tired face, she loved her daughter, but being a single mom and an FBI Agent took a lot out of her.

Scully undressed and turned on the shower, the room filled with steam and she let it relax her. Dana's thoughts drifted to Elisa's father, after that one night at the Christmas party she had only seen him a few times since. Usually in passing and one awkward ride on the elevator. He didn't know that Elisa existed and Scully was trying to keep it that way. She wanted Elisa to have a father, but she knew Fox Mulder and she knew of his reputation. Elisa deserved someone more stable than that, someone who didn't sleep around and didn't chase aliens all over the country. Scully bit her lip as she rinsed her hair clean of shampoo, she had feelings for Fox Mulder, feelings that had been brought to life nearly three years ago and hadn't grown dormant since. Scully climbed out of the shower and toweled off, she wanted to crawl back into her pajamas but that wasn't an option, she got dressed in her suit and blow dried her hair straight.

"MAMA!!" Elli screamed in the bedroom and Scully raced through the hallway, almost tripping over a care bear.

"What is it baby?" Scully rushed over to the sobbing child and pulled Elli into her arms.

"You was gone." Elli sniffled and clung to Scully's jacket.

"Baby I was in the shower, I'd never leave you." Scully promised as she stroked her back, "I love you Elisa."

"Da bad guys gotted me." Elli mumbled and Scully felt something like a stab in her gut, she wanted to protect her child, but she couldn't protect her from her mind.

"Elli no one is gonna get you. You know Mama and Grandma and Grandpa would do ANYTHING to keep you safe. And so would Uncle Charlie and Aunt Missy and Uncle Bill and Aunt Tara." Scully listed off, she didn't know where she would be without her family. Even her brother Bill had helped take care of Elli, even though he didn't like that Dana had, had her out of wedlock.

"Gramma's?" Elli asked, most days when Dana had to work Elli stayed with Dana's parents or with Dana's sister Melissa. Dana didn't like the idea of sticking Elli in daycare and only used the one at the Hoover building when no one was available.

"Yeah. We're gonna go to Gramma and Grampa's after breakfast." Scully smiled.

"Otay." Elli said and slid off the bed. Scully shook her head, she didn't know what it was, but something was haunting the little girl.

After a breakfast of toaster waffles and eggs, Scully got Elisa dressed in shorts and a tee-shirt, she helped the little girl put on her Velcro sandals. Then both girls grabbed their bags and prepared to make their way across Georgetown, to Alexandria.

"Grampa!" Elli squealed as Scully parked. Scully chuckled, Elli was like her mother, William 'Ahab' Scully was her favorite person.

Scully climbed out and helped Elli out of her seat, she put Elli down on the sidewalk and the little girl sprinted across the yard to where her grandfather was tending his garden. He bent and picked up the little girl, "Hey Elli." He kissed his granddaughter's forehead.

"Grampa!" Elli smiled and kissed his cheek, "Guess what?"

"What?" William Scully smiled at his daughter over Elli's shoulder, he was proud of Dana. He wished she had chosen a more stable career, a less dangerous one, but he was proud of her and all she had accomplished, most off all the little girl in his arms.

"I'm 2." Elli said and held up three fingers.

"Not yet Baby. This weekend." Scully corrected and then held up two fingers, showing Elli the appropriate age.

"Morning Starbuck."

"Morning Daddy." Scully said and kissed her father's cheek, handing him the 101 Dalmatians backpack that held Elli's things, "I gotta get to the Office. I'll see you after work baby." Scully kissed Elli's cheek, "I love you."

"Love Mama." Elli said and Scully smiled, walking back to her car, she waved at Elli. Elli blew her a kiss and Scully pretended to catch it.

_J. Edgar Hoover Building_

_Washington D.C._

_August 12, 1993_

Scully drove to work, parking in the parking garage, she made her way upstairs to the Violent Crimes Unit of the J. Edgar Hoover building, "Morning Sally." She told the secretary.

"Hey Agent Scully. You got a memo." Sally said and held it out for her. Scully accepted it and gulped when she read what was written.  
_Special Agent Dana K. Scully  
Please report to Supervisory Special Agent Kutner's office ASAP_

"Thanks." Scully said and walked with shaking hands to the office, she knocked and then entered, "I was told you wanted to see me." She said softly.

"Oh yes, Agent Scully, come in." Scully entered the room and shook hands with her superiors. There was a man in the corner smoking a cigarette, Scully had seen him around, not the Hoover Building, but rather her dry cleaners, the bank, odd places like that.

"Have a seat Agent Scully." SSA Kutner said, "Agent Scully why'd you join the bureau?"

"I was recruited out of med school sir. I saw the bureau as a place to distinguish myself, further my career options. My parents were bitter that I didn't pursue medicine." Scully chuckled at the memory and the men smiled, in a way that freaked Scully out, it made her skin crawl.

"Are you familiar with the X-files?"

"I believe they have to do with unexplained phenomena, sir." Scully told him, she knew all to well what the X-files were and who was the one working on them.

"They're a joke." An older agent piped up from the back, Scully didn't know who he was.

"Have you heard of an agent named, Fox Mulder?" Kutner asked and Scully swallowed hard, 'everybody lies' she thought as she formulated a story in her head.

"By reputation only, Sir." Scully said, sitting straighter in her chair and making sure to make eye contact. She was almost sure she saw the man smoking the Morley's in the corner smirk, like he knew something that no one else, not even Scully knew, "He graduated from Oxford. He did amazing profiling work for VCU before transferring to the X-files. He developed a reputation in the Academy, they called him, Spooky, Spooky Mulder." Scully explained, it was all common knowledge and it was truth that she had heard all of that in the hallways. She hated it when people called Mulder, Spooky.

"You're being assigned to the X-files, Agent Scully. Your position will be Agent Mulder's partner, your job will be to give the, uh, scientific perspective on the X-files." Kutner explained.

"Sir? Would I assume correctly if I said, you want me to 'debunk' the X-files?" Scully asked slowly.

"You know how to do your job Agent Scully, do it. You'll be reporting to Assistant Director Skinner from here on out. Please take your things down to the X-files office."

"Yes sir." Scully sighed internally, this wasn't going to be fun. When she was excused, she made her way to her desk, piling everything into an evidence box. She carried it to the elevator and pressed the 'B' for basement. She waited and it seemed ironic that the X-files would be in the basement, her own personal Hell. She exited the car and walked down the dark, damp hallway to the door and knocked.

"Nobody down here but the FBI's most unwanted." She heard Mulder's muffled call from the other side of the door and Scully laughed lightly.

"Agent Mulder, Dana Scully, I've been assigned to work with you." She said as she rested her box on a pile of manila folders, she walked over to the man whom she had procreated with.

"Who'd you tick off to get this detail, Scully?" Mulder asked as he turned around, Scully rolled her eyes internally at how he said her name.

"Actually, I'm looking forward to working with you." Scully lied, she wasn't looking forward to working with him, there'd be no way to keep her secret now.

"Funny, I thought you were sent down here to spy on me." Mulder stood up.

"You've read my file." Scully said it as a statement instead of a question, she knew Mulder was up on her, "You know my work. You know why I am here."

"Nice senior thesis." Mulder said as he fiddled around with a projector.

"Did you read it?" Scully asked, she was proud of that thesis, it was what had gotten her into the Academy.

"I did. Takes guts to rewrite Einstein."

"You have no idea." Scully whispered so low that Mulder couldn't hear her.

"Take a look at this." Mulder said as he flicked off the lights and projected the first slide, "Oregon Female. Age 20. Found in the woods, with these," Mulder flicked to another slide, "marks on her back."

"Puncture wounds?" Scully asked as she stepped closer to get a better look, "Did they take a toxicology sample?"

"Yeah." Mulder said and brought up the chemical analysis, "How's your chemistry?"

Scully bit her lip and furrowed her brow, she wanted to get this right, to prove to Mulder that she belonged in this boys club, but for the life of her she didn't recognize it, couldn't read it, "What is it?"

"I was hoping you'd tell me. I've never seen it before in my life." Mulder shrugged as he flicked the lights back on.

"There are more, aren't there?" Scully guessed, there had to have been for the FBI to get called in.

"Several. All either in their late teens or early twenties. Found in the same spot, with the same markings on their back." Mulder said and looked at her, "We leave for the state of Oregon at six am." He told her.

Scully nodded, "I, I have to be back my Saturday."

"Hot date?" Mulder asked.

"Birthday party."

"For who?"

"My daughter." Scully said and closed her eyes, "It's her second birthday."

"What?" Mulder dropped the projector and it broke when it made contact with the hard floor. Scully bent to help him clean up the mess.

"Her name is Elisa Jo Scully. She's two years old this Saturday and she's yours."

"I.. you... huh?" Mulder stuttered as he fell backwards, his back wresting against the metal filing cabinet.

"You and I have a child." Scully explained, "I didn't tell you because I was afraid Mulder, but she's yours. I haven't been with anyone else." Scully said, tears welling up in her eyes.

"TWO YEARS! You couldn't say anything. I've had a daughter out there who doesn't even know I exist!" Mulder yelled, "I mean, God Scully, you could've said something. Did you think I'd be a dead beat?"

"No Mulder." Scully said and wiped the tears from her eyes, "I'm not proud of it. I'm not even sure why I didn't tell you. All I know is I didn't and I am really, truly sorry."

"Can I see her?" Mulder asked.

Scully nodded, "You should come to the party Saturday." Scully told him and pulled a picture out of her purse, handing it to him.

"She's beautiful." Mulder whispered, "Where is she?"

"She stays with my family while I work. My parents have her today, but my sister will probably take care of her while we're in Oregon." Scully explained.

"Here." Mulder said and held the picture out to her.

"Keep it." Scully said.

_Dana Scully's Apartment_

_Georgetown, VA_

_August 12, 1993_

"Are you excited to stay with Aunt Melissa?" Scully asked Elisa as she gave her a bath that night.

"Mmmmhmmm. Aunt Missa fun!" Elli giggled and Scully rinsed her hair.

"Aunt Melissa is fun, isn't she?"

"Yup. Yup." Elli said and imitated Ducky from her favorite movie 'The Land Before Time'.

Scully smiled, "Elli?"

"Mama?"

"Remember how Mama told you about your Daddy? Well he wants to meet you when Mommy gets back from Oregon." Scully said, she never dumbed herself down for her daughter, she figured Elli would learn faster if she spoke to her like an adult. The two year old already had a large vocabulary.

"Daddy? Mine?" Elli asked as she splashed her Barbie's in the tub.

"Yeah. He's gonna come to your party." Scully smiled, she couldn't wait for Mulder and Elisa to meet, she reminded her of him a lot.

"Yay!" Elisa cheered and Scully laughed, grabbing the 'Lion King' towel from the rack, she held it up.

"Come on baby girl. We gotta get you ready. Aunt Melissa is gonna be here soon." Scully said and picked Elli up, drying her off. Melissa was picking Elli up so Scully didn't have to rush around in the morning.

Twenty minutes later there was a knock on the door and Elli raced to answer it, "Aunt Missa!" She cheered when her Aunt entered the apartment.

"Hey Missy." Scully smiled from a few feet away.

"Hey Danes. Hey E.J." Melissa said and scooped up her niece, "You ready to have fun."

"Mmmmmmhmmmmm." Elisa smiled and yawned, it was getting to be her bed time.

"Alright. Let me talk to Mama really quick and then we'll go." Melissa said and Scully ushered her sister into the kitchen while Elisa read 'Is Your Mama A Lama?'

"So Fox Mulder is gonna meet his daughter at her birthday party?" Melissa asked as Scully poured them both a cup of coffee.

"I know, but it feels right. And Mulder and I spent the rest of the time at work talking. He really wants to get to know her and I really want her to know him. She deserves a dad, Missy." Scully explained.

"Yeah, she does." Melissa gave her sister's hand a reassuring squeeze.

"Oh, beware, she's still having nightmares.

"Still?" Melissa asked, worried for her niece.

"Yeah. I'm really starting to get worried." Scully said and wrapped her arms around herself, as if to protect herself.

"Alright. Well, we'll cross that bridge when we come to it, but we better get going so you can get your stuff around." Melissa said and glanced at her watch.

"Thanks Missy, I appreciate this." Scully said and hugged Melissa briefly.

Scully walked to the living room and scooped Elisa up, "Hey baby girl. Aunt Melissa is gonna take you now and I'll see you Friday when I get back." Scully promised.

"Mmtay." Elisa said and hugged her mother tight, "Love Mama."

"Mama loves you too." Scully kissed her nose, "So much."

**a/n: I know I totally messed up the dialogue from the pilot, I was too lazy to hunt for my 'Relvelations' DVDs and I feel like the dialogue between Mulder and Scully was off, but I don't know how to fix it. I'll work on it though. Next Chapter will be better. In any event, let me know what you think! REVIEWS ARE MY CRACK AND I'MMA ADDICT!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Guys I am sorry that my last chapter was soooo jumbled. Anyways, I think I am starting to get a clearer direction on this story. Thanks to my bestie Ashley who gave me a nudge (and by nudge, I mean SHOVE) to update this. **

**Disclaimer: Naht Mine.. oh fraggle rock.**

**Dedication: Andrea, Lily & Ashley --the best chicks to ever read this story. & to all you who reviewed. Hugs all around!**

_August 17th, 1993_

_Toys R Us_

_Arlington, Virginia_

Fox Mulder wandered the aisles, picking up various stuffed animals, testing their softness as well as their likability. He sighed, he had no idea what he was doing. Even after talking with Scully about Elisa, he still had no idea what to get her for her birthday.

"Sir, do you need some help?" A teenaged girl approached, her name tag read Ashley "Spooky" R. Mulder chuckled at the girl's nickname being the same as his, he hopped hers had a positive connotation.

"Uhm yeah, I am trying to find a birthday present that would be suitable for my two year old daughter." Mulder explained.

"Well what kind of things is she into?" Ashley asked him as her eyes wandered over the shelves, searching for a suitable gift.

"I've never met her," Mulder explained, "Her Mom says she's into the Land Before Time and Barbie Dolls, but I don't want to get her something she probably already has ten of."

"Right. Well dude, my suggestion would be a stuffed animal. You can never go wrong with a stuffed animal when it comes to little kids." Ashley said and nodded slightly.

"If you were shopping for a kid, what would you get?" Mulder asked.

"Personally, I'd totally get my niece this awesome plush alien we just got in, but that's just me, my whole family knows I'm weird." Ashley rambled as she picked up the toy and showed it to him.

"Funny, mine would say the same about me." Mulder mentioned off handedly, "That's perfect."

"Alright, will that be it?" Ashley asked and Mulder nodded, following her to the registar, she rung him up, "That will be 5.75 sir."

He handed her six dollar bills, "Keep the change." He said, grabbing the bag and headed out into the hot August sun. He pulled his sunglasses out of his pocket and slid them on, glancing at his watch, it was a quarter to ten and time to head to Scully's. Mulder felt sick to his stomach, what if Elisa didn't like him.

Mulder pulled the four door sudan out of the parking space and cranked Elvis as he headed in the general direction of Dana Scully's apartment. He was told the party was a small affair. Just Elisa and her two cousins Matthew and Eric and the entire Scully family.

_August 17th, 1993_

_Dana Scully's Apartment_

_Georgetown, Virginia_

Mulder sighed as he parked, turning off the radio, he climbed out of the car, tearing the tags of the toy, he climbed the steps to Scully's apartment, knocking on the door, he waited. Rocking back and forth, back and forth on heels.

"Hey Mulder." Scully opened the door, an apron around her waist and flour on her cheek.

"Baking Scully?"

"Scully family tradition, homemade birthday cakes." She explained as she let him into her apartment, "Elli is napping, but she should be up soon." She noted the toy in his hand and cocked an eye brow.

"My safety blanket." He said sarcastically and Scully chuckled, "Think she'll like it?" He asked seriously.

"Mulder, believe me when I say she'll love it." Scully smiled and wiped her hands on the kitchen towel, "C'mere." Scully said and placed a hand on Mulder's wrist, pulling him to the living room. Mulder's heart melted when he saw his daughter asleep on the couch, curled up with her 101 Dalmations pillow, thumb hanging out of her mouth.

"I'm in love." Mulder whispered and Scully smiled.

"She was so excited to see you, she could hardly sleep last night." Scully chuckled.

"Mama." Elisa said and stretched on the couch.

"Hey Birthday Girl, there is someone here who wants to meet you." Scully smiled.

"Daddy?" Elisa shot up, she was still in her pajamas and her hair was everywhere.

"Hey." Mulder said, unable to stop the tears from racing down his face.

"DADDY!" Elisa said with more enthusiasm, she hopped off the couch and Mulder dropped to his knees as Elisa hugged him tightly.

"Hi Elli." Mulder said and pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Scully stood watching the two, her chest felt tight and her eyes watered as father and daughter bonded.

"I brought you something." Mulder said and held up the stuffed Alien.

Elli gasped and reached for it, pulling to her chest she squeazed it tightly, "Dink." She said.

"Dink?" Mulder asked and looked at Scully who shrugged.

"Dink stop bad guys." Elli explained and kissed the alien on it's head.

"Well I am glad you like it sweetheart." Mulder smiled and Elli gave him another hug and a kiss on the cheek. If it was possible, Mulder's heart grew two sizes that day.

"Baby we gotta start gettin' ready for your party." Scully said and knew it would take a crow bar to get Elisa to leave Mulder's side.

"Daddy, help?" Elisa asked.

"Sure." Mulder said, he sincerely doubted he would ever be able to say 'no' to her. If she asked for the moon, he'd find a way to get it for her.

"C'mon, we'll all help." Scully said, so flanked on either side by her parents, Elisa gripped their hands and lead the way to her bedroom. Mulder smiled as he saw the Land Before Time bed spread on her bed and the barbies that littered the tiny desk and the floor and every other flat surface in the room.

"She's a tad, uh, spoiled." Scully chuckled.

"Well rightfully so, all Princesses deserve to be spoiled." Mulder said and made a funny face at Elli who giggled and blushed.

"Alright kid, pick out an out fit." Scully said and sat at the tiny table. Mulder laughed at just how well Scully fit at the table and was fairly certain if Elli hadn't of been present, he'd be getting an ear full. The door bell rang and Scully sighed, glancing at her watch, "That'd be my Mom, she's always painfully early. Can you help Elli finish?"

"Sure." Mulder said and gave her a thumbs up. He wasn't very sure, what did he know about dressing little girls? Was it like dressing a doll? Even if it was, he had never played with dolls? Ok, so he had once, but what brother hadn't been suckered into playing dolls with his little sister?

"Daddy help." Elli said frustrated by the buttons on her purple shorts. Mulder knelt and helped her get dressed, "I two." Elli pouted.

"It's okay Els. Daddy's thirty two and still can't button his own clothes most of the time." Mulder said and poked her nose to punctuate the sentence.

Elli giggled, "Daddy silly."

"Oh so I'm funny,huh?" Mulder laughed and tickled her lightly as together they pulled on her VBS shirt from the Catholic Church that Mrs. Scully took her to.

"Gramma." Elli said and Mulder turned to see a brunette woman standing in the doorway with a smile.

"Good Afternoon Elisa." Mrs. Scully smiled and Elli gave her a big hug.

"Gramma.." Elli pulled her by the hand, "Daddy."

"Fox Mulder." Mulder said standing to his feet and shaking the woman's hand.

"Maggie Scully, it's a pleasure to finally meet you." Mrs. Scully said with a smile.

"You too Mrs. Scully."

"Oh please, call me Maggie."

"Nice to meet you Maggie." Mulder said and smiled, he liked Maggie already.

"Welcome to the family, Fox."

"Fox!" Elli exclaimed and giggled. Mulder scooped her up and hung her upside down tickling her stomach.

"That's daddy to you Elli Girl." Mulder said and sat her on the ground, Elli laughed as she gasped for air.

"Party." She finally managed as the doorbell rang again.

"Elli, Uncle Bill is here." Scully called and Elli raced out of the room. Maggie and Mulder followed her into the hallway and laughed as she tackled her older cousin Matthew.

"eww get off." Four year old Matthew Scully whined as his little cousin peppered his face with kisses.

"Love Matty." Elli said and rolled off her cousin.

"She's a little charmer. Just like you." Scully teased.

"Why, Miss Dana, I do believe I resent that accusation." Mulder said and put on a southern drawl.

Scully whacked him with a towel, "Yeah, you resemble that remark, alright."

Maggie laughed, she was glad to see Dana having a good time and loved watching the quick bond growing between Fox and Elisa. "Fox, come meet the family." Maggie instructed.

"That is my husband William." Maggie said, pointing to the man watching the Giants game on the TV.

"Nice to meet you." Mulder gave a little wave and Mr. Scully nodded in return.

"The boy getting attacked by Elli, is Matthew." Maggie said, "This is my son Bill and his wife Tara and their other son, Eric." Maggie pointed out the family taking off their shoes by the door. Eric was just a few months old and held by his mother.

"Nice to meet you." Mulder said and shook Bill's hand.

"You too." Bill said, Bill Scully Junior wasn't a big fan of his sister's life style, but out of love for his niece he was determined to get along with Mulder, atleast for today.

"Hi. Tara Scully said and gave Mulder a little wave.

"Hi." Mulder gave her a nod.

"C'mere Monster and give your Uncle Bill a hug." Bill Scully picked Elisa up and the little girl hugged him, but then turned and reached for her Dad. Mulder took her into his arms and Elli snuggled against his chest. Bill Scully felt a pang of jealousy, for the last two years, he had been the father figure in Elli's life and suddenly he was replaced.

"My brother Charlie couldn't make it." Dana explained as she began to set the food out on the counter, "He's working in California and couldn't get time off."

"Oh." Mulder nodded and the door opened up and in walked a red head who was obviously a Scully.

"That'd be my sister Melissa." Scully laughed.

"Aunt Missa!" Elli said and again raced to her family member.

"Happy Birthday EJ." Melissa Scully said and kissed her nieces cheek and sat the present on the table.

"Daddy." Elisa said and pointed at Mulder.

"Oh you must be Mulder." Melissa said and gave him a one armed hug.

Mulder hugged her back and gave Scully a look, who just chuckled and mouthed the word "Melissa" while shrugging.

"Now that everyone is here, let's eat." Scully suggested and everyone congregated in the kitchen. Mulder fixed Elli's plate while she rested on his hip, putting on the plate, small portions of what she pointed out.

"Here." Scully said and took the plate from his hands and directed him to place Elli in her booster seat. For the remainder of the meal, Elli sat flanked by her parents while the family shared their favorite stories. Mulder sat and soaked it all in, he wanted to know everything about his daughter, all that he missed in the last two years. He wanted the story behind all the tears, scrapes and laughter. Someday, he wanted to get a story from Scully, the story of her pregnancy and how she hid it so well.

"Cake or presents first?" Scully asked Elisa.

"Cake!" Elisa exclaimed and the whole family laughed.

"Mulder can you grab the camera?" Scully asked.

"I got it dear." Maggie jumped up, "Fox you get in there." Maggie gestured to where the picture would be taken.

"Thank you." Scully mouthed to her mother.

"Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday to you,  
Happy Birthday dear Elli,  
Happy Birthday to you." The family sang as the lights were shut off and the candles lit. Scully helped Elisa blow out the candles and once they were removed Elli's face was shoved into the cake. Elli laughed and reached out, wiping a frostening covered hand on her parents faces. Mulder and Scully laughed as Maggie snapped the picture. Their first family picture.

When the cake was all cleaned up and Elli had been bathed and came out dressed in her pajamas again --after all it was just family present, it was time for the gifts.

"Dink. Help." Elisa said and sat on the floor by the coffee table, her wet hair resting against Mulder's jeans, but he didn't care. The stuffed alien was snuggled inbetween Elisa and his other leg. Scully sat beside them, handing Elisa her presents.

When the gifts were unwrapped and each present was paid it's proper due, Elisa sat with several bows on her forehead and a Care Bear had joined the ranks of Dink The Alien. Elli was drifting off resting against Mulder's legs and the family began to leave. The last one to go was Melissa and she pulled Scully into the kitchen.

"You love him, don't you?" Melissa asked as she cornered her sister, tossing wrapping paper into the trashcan below the sink. The goal was to clean up as they went along so there wasn't much work to do when everyone was exhausted.

"What are you talkin' about Missy?" Scully sighed as she glanced into the living room. Mulder sat playing with Elisa's hair while she slept.

"You. Love. Him." Melissa said, punctuating each words.

"Melissa..." Scully groaned and leaned against the counter.

"I know it's complicated, but I like the idea of my little sister getting her happily ever after." Melissa said.

"I love you." Scully told her and hugged her tightly.

"Love you too. Don't do anything I would do." Melissa said as she gathered her purse and gave Mulder a wave before ducking out the door.

"So that's your family." Mulder whispered.

"Yup."

"Your brother doesn't like me." Mulder mentioned as he picked Elisa up, carrying her towards her bedroom.

"Bill doesn't like much of anyone." Scully explained.

"Oh, so not only am I not liked, I am also not special." Mulder said sarcastically and Scully wacked him upside the head.

Mulder placed Elisa in her bed, pulling the bows off her forehead and tucking Dink in beside her, he kissed her forehead and whispered, "I love you."

Scully smiled as she watched him, he was a natural at fatherhood, "C'mon." Scully whispered as she turned on the nightlight and lead the way back to the living room.

"Today has been really great. Thank you for letting me see her." Mulder said as he reached for the door.

"Mulder..." Scully said and Mulder's head turned, "Why don't you stay? I mean, I have a perfectly good couch and I know Elli would love it if you were here."

"Let me grab my bag from my car." Mulder smiled, glad that he kept an over night back in his trunk.

"Alright." Scully smiled and collapsed on the couch, propping her feet up on the coffee table.

Mulder ducked out the door and into the cool summer breeze, he stopped on the sidewalk, dead in his tracks. He saw a face, a face he hadn't seen since he was a teenager, "What the fuck do you want?" Mulder spat as the man let out a puff of smoke.

"You know what I want Mulder." The man said.

"You stay the fuck away from my daughter. What happened to Samantha is NOT happening to her. Do you understand me?"

"Mulder, Mulder, Mulder, when are you going to learn? That is not for you to decide."

"If something happens to my daughter you Son of a Bitch, I will not hesitate to put a bullet through your skull." Mulder warned.

"Whatever you say." The man said, releasing a puff of smoke and walking off into the night.

Mulder grabbed his bag and his gun from the glove compartment, tucking the gun into his duffel, he headed back into the apartment.

"Mulder are you okay? I thought I heard yelling?" Scully asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Some punk peed on my tires." Mulder said.

"That's disturbing."

"That's what she said." Mulder joked and Scully wacked his arms. As long as his family was together, everything would be fine. It didn't matter what went down between him and Scully, he was going to protect Elisa to his very last breath.

**A/N: What'd you think? Better? Worse? Hate it? Love it? I won't know unless you review.**

**Love ya'all. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: My deepest apologies that took SO long to update. I have no excuse, 'cept I've actually kind of been trying to have a life. Sometimes. On occasion. :] I'm moving this story forward a bit, cause I don't want to loose you guys by keeping things at the same pace. Elli is now five. Mulder has partial custody at the moment.**

**Dedication: Katy (my big light BFF) and Ashley (my Pusher, she's the driving force behind this story) and Lily (who is just my all around bff) LOVE YOU GUYS!**

**Disclaimer: Naht Mine, OOPS!**

_October 18th, 1996  
Fox Mulder's Apartment  
Alexandria, Virginia_

It was Friday night, Fox Mulder had picked his daughter up after school and they had returned to his apartment in Alexandria. Things had changed in the last three years, he and Scully had worked out a custody arrangement, he had Elisa on weekends and they tried to have time with all three of them together. Mulder and Scully were still partners, working on the x-files, they made a goal though, to never bring work home, there were some things that Elisa didn't need to know. Mulder had put Elisa to bed an hour prior and was now stretched out on his crappy couch watching _Psycho_ for the first time in years.

"DAAAADDY!" Elisa screamed from her bedroom. Her nightmares had gotten worse in the last three years, it seemed she was plagued with the same sleep issues as Mulder. She woke up two or three times a night, crying or screaming. Generally, she rolled over and went back to sleep or crawled in bed with one of her parents. "DAAAADDY!" She screamed again.

Mulder hopped off the couch, sprinting down the hall to Elli's room, he kneeled beside the girl's bed. Elli sat with her knees drawn to her chest, her back pressed up against the wall, "Elli it was just a dream, I'm right here." Mulder said and held out his hand. Elli reached out and took his hand. Mulder pulled his daughter forward and he scooped her up, Elli clung to his neck, sobbing. He carried her to the living room and placed her on the couch, turning off the TV. He went and got her a cup of water, sitting beside her, "What happened?"

"They got William." Elli sniffled as she wiped her nose on her sleep shirt.

Mulder grabbed a tissue and handed it to her, playing with her hair, "Who's William?"

"My brother. I was older, Daddy." Elli said softly, "The men, they came to get us, then they decided they didn't want me. They just wanted William. I tried to stop them, I tried Daddy!" Elli cried.

Mulder wrapped an arm around her, pulling her close, "It was just a dream Elli." Mulder kissed her auburn curls, "Just a dream."

"Can I call Mommy?" Elli asked, she needed to hear Scully's voice. Mulder nodded, dialing Scully's number and handing her the phone.

"Hello?" A sleepy Scully said on the other end of the line.

"Mommy?" Elli sniffled and couldn't stop the tears that were sliding down her cheeks.

"Elli what's wrong?" Scully asked, now wide awake.

"I had another night mirror." Elli said and the tears fell freely at the sound of her mother's voice.

"Oh Elli, it was just a bad dream. Daddy's right there and he won't let anything bad happen to his favorite girl." Scully promised.

"They got William. Why won't they just leave us alone?" Elli asked, not really speaking to her parents as she was racking her brain for an answer.

"Hand the phone to Daddy." Scully sighed as she began to get dressed.

"Hi Scully." Mulder said as he took the phone from his daughter.

"I'm coming over. Mulder something is really wrong, this isn't normal."

"Alright. We'll see you when you get here." Mulder said and hung up, turning his attention back to Elli, "Mommy's on her way."

"I'm sorry." Elli said and pouted slightly, Mulder picked her up and placed her on his laps so she was eye level with him.

"Elisa Jo Scully. You have NOTHING to be sorry for. Did you ask to have a bad dream?" Mulder asked her.

"No." Elli said and wiped her tears on the back of her hand.

"Then you have NOTHING to apologize for." Mulder said and kissed her nose.

"Daddy?" Elli asked and looked up at him.

"What baby?"

"Can I watch Land 'Fore Time?" Elli gave her best puppy dog face.

"Sure. Why don't you go grab Dink and I will put it in." Mulder said and sat her on the floor. The little girl nodded and sprinted off to her bedroom. Mulder found the VHS and stuck it in the VCR when he heard Elisa scream.

"DAAAAAAADDY!" Elli yelled, Mulder grabbed his gun from the holster by the door, sprinting down the hallway.

"Hello Fox." A man stood in the corner.

"Get the fuck away from her!" Mulder demanded, the man held Elli close to him, a hand on her shoulder.

"Time is growing close Fox." The man blew a puff of smoke.

"Leave my daughter alone you bastard!" Mulder raised his gun, pointing it at the man's head.

"You don't want to do that. You know I am your only hope for her survival." The man said again, but he let Elisa go, she sprinted across the floor to her Daddy, hiding behind his legs.

"Get the fuck out of my apartment." Mulder said, keeping his gun on the man, "And stay away from my daughter."

"Whatever you want Fox." The man said, raising his hands in surrender. Mulder kept his gun on the man as he left the apartment. He then locked all four locks on the door and rushed back to Elli.

"Daddy!" Elli clung to his neck, "It was the man from my dreams!"

"That man was in your dreams?" Mulder said, wide eyed as there was a knock on the door.

"AGH!" Elli screamed and buried her head in Mulder's shoulder.

"It's okay baby, it's just Mom." Mulder said and opened the door.

"Did I just see leave, who I thought I just saw leave?" Scully asked, wide eyed.

"Yeah."

**A/N: Sorry guys. I'm sick so if this sucks, I blame it on the medicine. Next chapter will be better, I swear!**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Yo! Check it! It's chapter 5. (gasp) Advice for this chapter, listen to a LOT of Savage Garden. This takes place around Closure, which makes Elli nine. I know I'm moving the timeline around a lot, but you'll see. I'm trying to get it to the main event. **

**Dedication: To Ashley-san for being the amazing friend she is. She is the driving force behind this story, the reason I haven't bailed on it. So mad props to her!**

**Disclaimer: Shocking as it may seem, I actually DONT own the x-files or pretty much anything else. **

_March12th, 2000_

_Dana Scully's Apartment_

_Georgetown, Virginia_

"Elli! Will you please clean your room before your Dad gets here?" Scully called from the bathroom, Since the beginning of the year Mulder and Scully had been getting closer, Elisa was enjoying the change in her parent's relationship.

"Dad doesn't care if my room is dirty!" Elli yelled back, crossing her arms and turning her attention back to 'As Told By Ginger'.

"Elisa Jo!" Scully called again in frustration.

"FINE!" Elli exclaimed, stomping off to her room and slamming the door.

Dana sighed and went to the kitchen to finish making dinner, she heard Savage Garden literally rattling the door of Elli's room. "I knew I'd regret letting her get that boom box." Scully muttered as she pulled the lasagna out of the oven.

Mulder knocked on the door and Scully went to answer it, "Hey." She smiled and leaned against the door, letting her eyes wandering over Mulder's body.

"Hey." Mulder grinned at her, an impish, boy like grin.

"Follow the noise and you'll find Elli. She's mad I made her clean her room." Scully explained, letting him into the apartment.

"During As Told By Ginger?" Mulder's jaw dropped and he placed a hand over his heart dramatically.

Scully chucked the oven mitt at his head, "Don't encourage her!"

Mulder knocked on Elli's door and then let himself in, he gave a sad smile, Elli sat on her bed, her nose red and eyes filled with tears, "Why the long face ElliGirl?"

"Am I ever going to be good enough for her?" Elli asked, she brought her knees to her chest, curling into a perfect ball. At nine years of age, she had inherited Mulder's height and was all legs. She wore jeans more than anything, tee-shirts overfilled her closet and her auburn hair was half-way down her back.

"Elli." Mulder whispered and knelt in front of her, taking her hand and pulling her into his arms, letting her cry, "She loves you. You guys are just not seeing eye to eye right now."

"Does it get better?" Elli asked.

"Sure it does. Look at your Mom and Grandma Scully. They're best friends, but I know for a fact that they didn't get along all the time when Mom was your age." Mulder promised her, stroking her hair.

"Yeah." Elli wiped her tears, "Aunt Melissa used to tell me that." Elli sighed, it had been a few years, but she still missed her aunt and her grandfather very much.

"I got something that will cheer you up." Mulder reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a Wal-Mart bag, handing it to Elli.

Elli removed the blue plastic and gasped at the CD she held in her hands, "Affirmation!? OH DADDY!" She hugged him tightly. She pulled out the original Savage Garden CD and traded it for the new one.

"You like?" Mulder asked.

"Duuuuh." Elli smiled, turning up 'Crash N Burn' and dancing around her room, "I love Darren Hayes!"

Mulder laughed, taking Elli's hand and spinning around her, "If you need to crash, then crash and burn, you're not alone." Mulder sang with Elli as they danced around her room. Mulder glanced up and smiled at Scully who was standing in the door way.

"Come on Mom." Elisa held out her hand. Scully shook her head and Elli pouted, Mulder joined her and Scully laughed, joining their dancing.

When the song was finished, Elli fell to the floor dramatically, "OW!" She exclaimed and pulled a doll from under her.

"See. This is why I told you to clean your room." Scully said and made a face.

"Don't wreck the Savage Garden vibe." Elli said and huffed, standing up.

"Vibe?" Scully raised her eyebrow.

"In case ya didn't know," Elli placed her hands on her hips and cocked her head to the side, "I'm Melissa Scully's niece."

"That you are." Scully smiled and took Elli's hand and pulled her into a hug.

"Ugh Moooom." Elli tried to shrug her off, but Scully just held her tighter.

"I love you Elisa Jo Scully-Mulder no matter how moody you get." Scully promised and Mulder stood smiling behind them.

"I love you too, but can you let me breathe, please." Elli said, Scully let her go a bit, but began to place kisses all over her face.

"MOOOOOOOOOM." Elli groaned. Mulder laughed and tickled Elli's sides, "DAAADDY!" Elli laughed as they heard the timer go off.

"Saved by the timer Elli." Scully laughed and winked at her, Elli laughed, gasping for air, she went to the bathroom to wash her face.

"I have something else I want to give Elli." Mulder explained to Scully as they went to the kitchen to dip up dinner.

"Mulder you spoil her so much.." Scully trailed off.

"I want to give her Samantha's diary." Mulder explained.

"Mulder..." Scully gave him a look.

"She deserves to know both sides of her family." Mulder said leaning against the counter.

"I agree, but your sister's diary?" Scully asked softly.

"I can't explain it Scully, but I have this feeling she needs it." Mulder shrugged as he grabbed a few glasses and poured drinks for them.

"Still, Mulder I was with you when you read it, that thing reads like a Stephen King novel." Scully swallowed hard.

"What's going on?" Elli asked as she grabbed her plate from the counter.

"We'll talk about it after dinner." Scully said and followed Elli to the table, Elli sat, tucking her legs under her, she dug into her lasagna.

"How was school Elli?" Mulder asked as he took a bite of his dinner.

"It was alright. I aced my math and science tests... We have a field trip next week." Elli shrugged as she drank her milk.

"Where to?" Scully asked, Mulder knew something, something that involved their daughter and it scared her.

"The Smithsonian. You need to sign a permission slip and I'll just throw the parent volunteer slip away." Elli shrugged.

"Elli don't be like that." Mulder said softly.

"I'm not hungry." Elli got up, dumping her dinner in the trash, she put her plate in the sink and went to the living room, flopping down on the couch, turning on the TV.

"What is with her?" Mulder asked Scully.

"She's nine Mulder. Her hormones are all over the place. She's hitting that pre-teen age." Scully shrugged.

"Yeah." Mulder looked down at the plate, "How'd the sleep study go?"

"Nothing abnormal. They don't get why she wakes up every two hours." Scully sighed, "She wakes up screaming more and more frequently, but she won't talk about it."

"I have a theory, but you aren't going to want to hear it." Mulder said as he finished his lasagna.

"You think they want her, like they wanted your sister." Scully said softly.

"I don't know, but she's had far too many run-ins with our smoking friend for my liking." Mulder said as he wiped his mouth on his napkin.

"I want to kill that bastard." Scully said, her hands shaking with anger.

"I do too Scully. I'm not going to let him hurt her." Mulder promised.

"He already has," Scully let a tear slide down her cheek, "He's in her head Mulder."

Mulder walked around the table and knelt before her, "It's gonna be okay."

"Just don't leave us." Scully whispered, "Cause she's not the only one who needs you."

"I'm not going anywhere Scully, but I am going to fix this. Some how. I will." Mulder told Scully, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

"Maybe you should give her Samantha's diary. Maybe something in there will make sense to her." Scully said, she felt helpless in protecting her little girl.

"Okay. You got calm down, it's gonna be fine." Mulder promised. Scully nodded and went to get around for bed and to calm her nerves.

"Hey kid." Mulder sat on the coffee table, blocking Elli's view of the TV, "I know you're pissed at me and you have every right to be, but we need to talk."

"What?" Elli asked.

"We need to talk about your dreams Elli." Mulder grabbed Samantha's diary from his coat that was on the arm of the couch, "This belonged to your Aunt Samantha. She was taken when she was around your age."

"Taken by who?" Elli reached for the journal.

"I don't know for sure, my guess would be the men in your dreams." Mulder explained, letting her take the journal, "That ends when she was fourteen."

"She died." Elli closed her eyes as she let her hand traced over the journal, "They did the test on her. The test they want to do to William. The test they want to do on me." Elli shook.

"Elli!" Mulder grabbed her and held her close as she shook, "SCULLLLAAY!"

**A/N: So in case you didn't know by now, Elli has some psychic powers. Mwhahaha. I'm mean for leaving it there, but you'll understand more in the next chapter. **


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So here is Chapter 6 :] I hope you guys like it :D 3 songs I listened to while writing this "No Envy, No Fear" by Joshua Radin, "Breathe Me" by Sia and "Hero" by Nickelback**

**Dedication: Lily (cause she wants her Sculder pg-13 porn) and Ashley (cause she rocks my socks)**

**Disclaimer: Not Mine, crap!**

Mulder paced back and forth across the waiting room floor, Scully sat in a chair, her head in her hands. They had rushed Elisa to the ER, she had been swept into a trauma room and they had been ushered to the waiting room. Mulder's palm hit the wall, Scully got up, she walked over to him, taking his hand.

"She's gonna be okay." Scully whispered and looked up into Mulder's eyes.

"I know." Mulder pulled Scully into his arms and kissed the top of her head. Scully's arms snaked around his waist and he held her tightly, rocking back and forth.

"The parents of Elisa Scully-Mulder?" The doctor stepped into the waiting room, Mulder and Scully rushed over to him.

"Yes." Mulder said, Scully gripping his hand tightly.

"Elisa is going to be fine. She had what we call a febrile seizure, we'd like to observe her for a few hours, just to make sure the fever goes down and keep her hydrated. She's awake now if you'd like to see her." The doctor told them.

"Yes please." Scully said softly. The doctor led them down the corridor to a small room, Elisa was in a hospital gown, she lay there silently as her parents flanked her bed.

"Hi Sweetie." Mulder brushed the hair from her face.

"How are you feeling?" Scully asked, taking her hand.

"Fine. I want to go home." Elisa said softly.

"Soon baby, I promise." Mulder whispered.

"Where's Dink?" Elli shook, "I need Dink! Please! Daddy I need Dink!" She sobbed.

"Elli baby calm down." Mulder held her hands.

"I need Dink!" Elli yelled.

"I'll call my mom and see if she can pick Dink up." Scully said and ducked into the hall.

"What happened Elli?" Mulder asked, sitting on the doctor's stool, he traced his thumb over Elli's wrist.

"I saw Aunt Samantha. They were doing tests on her. Then it got all white and I got really hot. Then I woke up here." Elli explained as she stared out the tiny window of the door to where Scully stood.

"What kind of tests were they doing baby?" Mulder asked, not wanting to push her, but he needed to know.

"The ones from my dreams." Elli said and picked at an invisible piece of lint, "They give you a virus, it makes you really sick. Then they give you a medicine. To make you better, but it doesn't always work. They do it over and over again. Then you die." Elli let a lone tear slide down her face.

"Baby.." Mulder took her hand, making her look at him, "Daddy is not going to let anyone run tests on you. Mommy and I are going to make sure that nothing bad happens to you."

"It was different this time Daddy." Elli wiped her tears on the back of her hand, "I've never seen the past before."

"What do you mean?" Mulder asked.

"The Man, the Smoking Man, he says my dreams are visions." Elli sighed, she hated the Smoking Man, he wouldn't leave her alone.

"He's seen you without Mommy or Daddy there?" Mulder asked.

"He comes to my school. He talks to me during recess. Sometimes that brown haired lady comes with him. The one Mom doesn't like... Diana. They said I wasn't 'posed to tell anyone about my dreams." Elli explained, she was tired and she drew her knees to her chest, turning on her side.

Mulder tucked her hair behind her ear and then ducked into the hallway, Scully had just hung up the phone and her eyes caught Mulder's, "My Mom is on her way, with Dink."

"She's asleep." Mulder said softly, "Scully, it's worse than I thought."

"What?" Scully gave him a look.

"Our Smoking Friend and Diana have been paying visits to her school. Telling her that her dreams are visions." Mulder ran a hand through his hair, "I'm gonna kill him."

"Mulder calm down." Scully pleaded as Mulder began to pace again.

"No Scully, he can fuck with me all he wants! I don't care. He can hang Samantha over my head all he wants. He can lead me on a thousand wild goose chases, but he's not getting away with this!" Mulder said, his voice cracking.

"Hey!" Mrs. Scully ran into the ER waiting room, "Is she okay?"

"She's fine Mom." Scully promised, walking over and hugging her mom.

"She's gonna be alright Mrs. Scully." Mulder smiled and hugged her.

"I'll take Dink into her. She's asleep." Scully said and accepted the stuffed alien and entered her daughter's room.

Mulder collapsed in a chair, Mrs. Scully sat next to him, placing a hand on his arms, "Sick kids are the scariest things a parent can live through."

Mulder smiled at her, Mrs. Scully was always a calming presence.

"I remember the first time we had to take Dana to the hospital. We thought she had the stomach flu and we didn't know until her appendix was ready to burst that she actually needed surgery. My husband, Mr. Scully.... William, he wouldn't go back to work until he was sure his Starbuck was a hundred percent better."

"Sounds like Mr. Scully. I know he and Dana were extremely close." Mulder smiled.

"Oh yes. Before Elisa was born, Dana would only open up to William. I guess when she had Elli, she began to value her mother's opinion." Mrs. Scully chuckled, "William loved all the kids the same, but he had a connection with Dana. Like you have with Elli."

Mulder smiled, "Elli and Dana had their first big fight .." Mulder glanced at his watch, it was well after midnight, "Yesterday."

"Oh." Mrs. Scully raised the patented Scully eye brow.

"Elli didn't want to clean her room, Dana made her clean the room. I get there and Elli's convinced Dana hates her." Mulder chuckled.

"Oh yes. She's at the age. Just buckle in Fox, it's a bumpy ride." Mrs. Scully laughed, "Dana and I bumped heads all through middle school and senior high. Dana wasn't always complacent. I have the pictures to prove it."

"I'll have to see those sometime." Mulder laughed.

"I'll email some to you." Mrs. Scully reassured him.

Four hours later they were finally discharged from the hospital. Mrs. Scully went home with a promise to bring over some homemade chicken noodle soup and mash potatoes later. Mulder carried Elli up the stairs to Scully's apartment, they tucked her into bed and then wordlessly sat on the couch, opening a bottle of wine.

"To our amazing daughter, who somehow manages to take all this in stride." Mulder said as he stared at his wine in his glass.

"I'll drink to that." Scully said and raised her glass, then took a sip.

"Scully?" Mulder asked softly.

"Yeah, Mulder?" Scully placed her drink on the stand and tucked her legs under her, turning to face Mulder.

"Are you mad that I kissed you on New Years?" Mulder asked. Scully sighed, of course he wanted to talk about this now.

"No Mulder." Scully said softly, "Why?"

"Cause I was wondering if you'd punch me if I did it again?" Mulder was nervous, he had kissed her, he had slept with her before, he had a daughter with her, but he felt like a nervous fifteen year old.

"No Mulder, I wouldn't hit you." Scully said and leaned forward, "What about you? Are you gonna run?"

"Not a chance." Mulder said softly and kissed her, pulling her to him a fierce lip lock.

They sat like that on the couch, for a long while, kissing slowly, letting hands wander. They were getting to know one another again. Scully's arms were locked around his neck and she was breathless as she rocked against him, "Mulder promise you wont leave. Promise this is for real."

"I promise." Mulder muttered against her lips, "I love you Scully."

"I love you too Mulder." Scully let her nails trace down his chest, resting on his hips, "Mulder, take me to bed, please."

"Your wish is my command." Mulder stood up, Scully's legs locking around his waist, he carried her into the bedroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

**A/N: Lily is gonna kill me but that's as close as I'll get to "Sculder Porn" LOL. Anyways, if you've seen season 7, we can all pretty much guess where this is going. Anyways, I guess Elli is like Lily, cause I almost wrote Lily about seven times. I hope you guys like it. I know it's short, but my wrists are aching. So deal with it ;] reviews are always appreciated!**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: So uhm... I am the world's suckiest update her, I'm totally aware of that. You guys should thank Lily and Katy for basically nagging me for this chapter! LISTEN TO 'NEVER GONNA BE ALONE' BY NICKELBACK**

**Disclaimer: Shocking as it may seem, I do not own the X-files or anything else that is vaguely, remotely, kinda sorta recognizable. I know it shocked me too. **

**Oh! Dedicated to: Caligirl and Babykakes (Katy and Lily)**

Elisa woke up around noon that day, she was still in her clothes from yesterday, she hadn't had the energy to change when they got home from the hospital. She felt icky and just wanted a shower, sighing she threw back her covers and padded across the hall. She took a shower, brushed her teeth, combed her hair, she never had to be reminded to brush her hair, one too many tangles had taken care of that. She was walking back to her room to change, when she noticed her father's jacket on the floor. She raised an eyebrow and went to get dressed.

Elisa emerged from her room in jeans and a 'Georgetown Elementary' hoodie, barefoot and her hair air drying, she padded quietly to the living room. She noticed two nearly empty wine glasses sitting on the table, "Did he spend the night?" Elisa whispered to herself.

Tip-toeing down the hallway, she quietly twisted open the door to her mother's room and gasped when she saw her father's feet sticking out from the blankets, "OH MY GOD." She whispered loudly. Quickly, she backed out of the room, closing the door and nearly ran to the living room. She sprung onto the couch, "EW. EW. EW. EWWWWWWW." She shook her head, "EWWWW"

Elisa drew her knees to her chest, resting her chin on them, "Well how'd you think you were gonna get a brother doofus? The stork?" She asked herself, logically she knew that it was normal for parents to do _that_ but her parents were anything but normal.

The door bell rang and Elisa bit back a scream, "Oh SNAP!" She muttered and hopped up, lucking she had inherited her father's height so she glanced through the peep hole and saw her grandmother on the other side, holding several covered dishes. She opened the door, "Hi Grandma." She said sheepishly.

"Good Afternoon Elli, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Scully asked as she made her way into the apartment and headed for the kitchen.

"Uhm." Elli looked around, the wine glasses still sat on the table her, father's jacket still lay on the hallway floor.

"Uhm is not an answer Elisa." Mrs. Scully reminded her.

"Sorry. I'm feeling better." Elli smiled, "Are ya staying for lunch Grandma?"

"Well I was hoping so. Would you like me to leave?" Mrs. Scully teased.

"No. Of course not!" Elli panicked. She glanced around, "Excuse me for a second. I'll get mom." Elli said and sprinted down the hallway and picked up her father's coat, holding it in front of her face, "Please don't be naked, please don't be naked." she mumbled over and over as she opened the door, lowering the jacket just a little bit, both her parents were at least covered by the sheet. She lowered the jacket and walked over to her mother, poking her shoulder repeatedly.

"Wha?" Scully mumbled sleepily.

"Mom!" Elli whispered harshly, "MOOOM. Grandma Scully is here! GET UP"

"WHAT?" Scully's eyes snapped open.

"You and Daddy need to get up and get dressed and come up with a REALLY good story." Elli said and retreated from the room.

--

"Mulder." Scully said, her voice still full of sleep, "Mulder get up."

"Mmmorning Scully." Mulder said in a sleepy sultry voice, leaning over to kiss her.

"MULDER!" Scully shoved him away, "My MOTHER is here and Elli is awake!"

"WHAT!?" Mulder exclaimed in a girly high pitched voice, sitting up straight.

"Get dressed!" Scully exclaimed as she pulled on a pair of sweats and an oversized shirt, "Shit!" She whispered.

"Scully, calm down." Mulder chuckled as he pulled on his pants.

"This isn't funny!" Scully exclaimed.

"Scully." Mulder walked over, wrapping his arms around her as she checked herself in the mirror, "Dana. Were two consenting adults. I'm pretty sure your Mom has figured out that you have sex. Elli will be fine with it..."

"Mulder, she's nine. What nine year old would be okay with this!?" Scully elbowed his chest.

"Okay, so she's not going to think that it's cool, but I doubt she wants to discuss it, or even cares that much." Mulder said softly.

"I know it's just..."

"Embarassing?"

"Yes."

"No regrets though?"

"No, Mulder, no regrets."

"Then the rest will fall in place." He spun her around, kissing her.

--

"Uhm.." Elli came into the living room, she noticed the wine glasses had been moved, "CRAP." She whispered loudly.

"They getting dressed?" Mrs. Scully chuckled as she dipped their food up.

Elli bit her lip and nodded, "It's SO weird."

"It's weird, but is it a bad thing?" Mrs. Scully asked, handing her a plate and directing her to place it on the table.

"Well...no.. I mean, I guess not." She said as she placed the plate on the table, "I mean, what kid doesn't want their parents together?" Elli shrugged.

"They love each other Elli. They always have." Mrs. Scully said and poured Elli a glass of apple juice.

"Yeah." Elli nodded, "I used to ask Dad, if he was ever gonna marry someone, he always said the only woman he'd marry is Mom."

Mrs. Scully smiled and brought over her plate as well, sitting beside Elli, she brought a hand to Elli's head checking for any signs of a fever, "You're cool as a cucumber, my dear."

"And I still get the chicken noodles and mash taters." Elli giggled.

"That you do." Mrs. Scully kissed her granddaughter's forehead, "So much like your mother."

"Mom says I'm like Aunt Melissa." Elli said as she dug into her lunch.

"That you are. The girls weren't as different as they'd of liked to believe though."

"Really?" Elli was curious.

"No. Your mother... She was just like you and just like Melissa was." Mrs. Scully paused to eat a bite of her food, "She wouldn't brush her hair. She talked back. I swear, that child NEVER cleaned her room. Unless Grandpa told her too."

"Just like I don't do stuff unless Daddy asks me?" Elli asked.

"Exactly Miss Elisa." Mrs. Scully smiled, "But what verses did you learn last week?" Mrs. Scully took Elisa to mass every Sunday.

"Honor your father and mother (this is the first commandment with a promise), that it may go well with you and you may live long in the land." Elisa took a deep breath, "Ephesians 6:2 through 3"

"Honor who?"

"Your father and your mother." Elisa mumbled, "Which means I have to obey Mom and Dad."

"I know it's hard sweetie. It's important though." Mrs. Scully smiled as they heard the bedroom door open.

"G'afternoon." Scully smiled kissing Elli's head and her mother's cheek.

"Good Afternoon, Dana... Fox." Mrs. Scully smiled at Elli.

"Hi Mrs. Scully." Mulder smiled at her and then kissed Elli's forehead, checking for any signs of a fever, "How are you feeling Baby?"

"Fine." Elli said, "Really, I don't feel sick at all. Just kind tired."

"That's to be expected." Scully said fixing a plate and joining them at the table, "No running around, take it easy to day Ells."

"Bu.." She started to protest, but stopped herself, "I mean, okay, Mom, you're right."

"Wow... thank you Elli." Scully looked at her mother who just shrugged.

After lunch, Mrs. Scully left with a wink at Elli, who was laying on the couch. Elli sighed, "This is SOOOO boring." She whined as she flicked through the station.

"I know Elli. Why don't we get your homework out of the way?" Scully asked.

"I don't have any. We had a sub." Elli groaned.

"Want to watch a movie?" Mulder suggested as he helped Scully wash the dishes.

"Lost In Space?" Elli asked, her eyes lighting up.

"Which version?" Mulder asked wearily, already knowing the answer.

"The new one. Duh." Elli said, "It's got Matt LeBlanc in it."

"I know. I've only watched it with you ten thousand times." Mulder teased and imitated Elli's voice, "Oh Daddy, Matt LeBlanc is sooo dreamy."

"You're mean Daddy." She stuck out her tongue and then chuckled.

"I'm gonna shower, while you two decide on something." Scully said as she dried her soapy hands on a dish towel. When Scully disappeared into the bathroom, Mulder sat in front of Elli on the coffee table again.

"Elli, I want Samantha's journal back. It's too dangerous."

"What? Daddy? NO." Elli said and looked up at him.

"Elli I don't want you to get hurt."

"I'm FINE!" Elli protested.

"Elli, you had a seizure when you held it." Mulder said and reached for the journal that sat on the end table.

"No!" Elli blocked his hand, "You don't understand."

"Understand what?" Mulder sighed, running his hand through his hair, "Make me understand Elli."

"The answers. EVERYTHING, everything I ever wondered about, is in that book." Elli explained, "The answers to the tests."

"Elli I've read it, there's no descriptions to any of the tests." Mulder said softly.

"But... Dad.. if I read it, I could have a vision! It could explain it all!" Elli fought.

"No Elli." Mulder said firmly.

"DADDY!"

"NO ELISA JO." Mulder said, "I don't care what you've been told. You are not psychic."

"I AM TOO!" Elli yelled, "I can see things!"

"No, Elli. You've heard things your mom and I talk about." Mulder said, she couldn't be psychic, his daughter couldn't be an x-file.

"If that's true, why have I been having them since before I even met you!?" Elli yelled.

"What's going on?" Scully asked, she stood in the living room, in her robe, hair dripping wet.

"WHY CAN YOU BELIEVE IN THE PARANORMAL? Why do you trust monsters to tell you the truth? And you can't even believe me!?" Elli sobbed, "I'm not lying!"

"Elli." Mulder whispered.

"NO!" Elli yelled and Dana stepped forward, but Elli backed away, "You don't understand! NO ONE understands! I'm nine! I'm nine! It's not fair!" Elli backed against the wall, "Someone has to die!" Elli sobbed, "It's going to happen! I can't stop it!"

Mulder knelt in front of her, wrapping his arms around her. Elli buried her head into his chest and Scully knelt next to them. Elli sobbed, her tears for the one who would die, the one she couldn't save. The choice they'd be forced to make.

"No one is gonna die." Mulder said, his head resting on hers, "I'm not gonna let anyone hurt you or your Mom."

"Dad.." Elli protested, but Mulder pressed a finger to her lips.

"Listen to me Elisa Jo." Mulder rested his forehead on hers, looking into her eyes, "You are my daughter. No matter what you are. And I love you more than anything in this world. No one is going to hurt you. I won't let anyone hurt your mom either." Mulder wrapped his arms around both Elisa and Scully, "You two are my life."

"We love you Elli." Scully whispered as she stroked Elli's hair, "We're gonna make this better."

"We're a family." Mulder promised her, "Family's stick together. YOU ARE NOT ALONE."

And that fact, Elli willed herself to believe.

**A/N: I know this chapter is short. But I love angst. I'm so mean, but I love angst. SO let me know how much you guys hate me, ok?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: I am the world's worst updater. I am fully aware. Katy even made me a video pointing out that fact. I'm sorry you guys, I do love this story, writer's block is just a bitch. **

**Rating: Strong Teen for some violence. **

**Dedication: Katy and Lily. Who are always on me when it comes to updating this story. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own them. Shocking. Absolutely confounding. **

_They sat in the corner of the old warehouse, their parents had warned them, 'Stay here we'll be right back'. That was two hours ago. Elli clutched the little boy in her arms tighter, he slept quietly, his thumb in his mouth, his ash blond hair was short and fuzzy, he had a tiny red tee-shirt and khaki shorts on, his feet were bare and occasionally would kick against Elli's side. _

_"Mama." The little boy whispered._

_"Not yet Willy." Elli kissed the boys head, "She'll be back soon."_

_"Elwee." William patted her cheek. _

_"Yeah, it's Elli, Willy." Elli pressed a kiss to his forehead. _

_The door of the warehouse opened and Elli pressed back against the far wall, trying to make herself invisible. William buried his head into her chest. Footsteps padded across the dirt floor, they were too loud, too heavy for either of her parents, they sounded like combat boots._

_"Over here." The man said._

_".No." Elli whispered over and over again, wrapping her arms around William tightly, as if she could keep the man from doing his job. _

_They tore William from her arms and he began to scream, "ELWEE! ELWEE!" He sobbed and Elli screamed, reaching for him, but the man held her back. _

_"What about the girl?" The man asked. _

_"We don't need her." An older one spoke. _

_"NO! TAKE ME! TAKE ME!" Elli screamed, "Leave William! Take ME!" She fought against the man, but he flung her against the wall. _

_"NO!" Elli screamed again, "NO!"_

--

"Elli wake up." Mulder shook her arm, "wake up baby. It was just a dream." Elli's eyes opened wide, gasping for air.

"Daddy!" Elli flung her arms around his neck, sobbing into his shoulder.

"Sssh, I've got you. I've got you Elli." Mulder kissed her forehead.

"I hate this." Elli shook, fear coursing through every vein.

"I know Baby." Mulder picked her up, carrying her down the hall to the room he now shared with Dana Scully.

"What's wrong?" Scully looked up from her book.

"Another dream." Elli clung tightly to Mulder, Elli was soaked with sweat, like she had just broke a fever. Mulder laid her on the bed and Scully checked her over.

"Mulder go grab the thermometer." Scully ordered, Elli's skin was hot to the touch and Scully feared the worst. Mulder rushed to the bathroom, grabbing the thermometer from the medicine cabinet, bringing to Scully, who pulled off the cover and placed it under Elisa's tongue. She sat silently, knowing they wanted to make sure she was okay, but she honestly felt fine.

The thermometer beeped and Scully removed it from Elisa's mouth, reading aloud, "One-oh-one. Even." Scully helped Elli stand up, "You need a cool shower and Tylenol Elli."

Elli groaned and rolled her eyes, "You're over reacting."

"Humor me." Scully said and helped Elli to her feet, her arm hooked around Elli's chest, moving her down the hall to the bathroom.

"I'm fine. Just a little weak." Elli protested, but knew that it was fruitless to fight it and a cool shower did sound really good at the moment. Scully got into the medicine cabinet, pulling out the children's Tylenol, she handed the tablet to Elli, "Ew." She forced herself to swallow the grape chew, making a face the whole time.

"Grape?" Mulder asked from the doorway where he stood with clean pajamas for her.

"Yuck!" Elli said as she nodded.

"Here." Mulder reached into his pocket and held out a mini Hershey's bar.

"Mulder!" Scully scolded.

"Oh come on." Mulder said as Elli unwrapped the candy and ate it, "She'll brush her teeth afterwards, right kid?"

"Mmmhmmm." Elli mumbled around the chocolate.

"Fine." Scully sighed and turned on the shower as Mulder left the room, "Your breath better be minty fresh when you come out young lady." Scully said and Elli mock saluted.

--

"She's gonna be the death of me." Scully fell down on the couch next to Mulder, wrapping his arms around her, he pulled her close to him.

"Your mom says she's just like you when you were that age." Mulder chuckled and Scully wacked his chest.

"I think she's a lot like you." Scully said honestly.

"Oh?" Mulder asked, eyebrows raised.

"She leads with her heart Mulder. She's so passionate about life that it's scary." Scully told him, taking his hand in hers.

"She's a lot like you too Scully." Mulder took his other hand and cupped her jaw, kissing her lightly, "Maybe we aren't all as different as we'd like to believe."

"Mulder..." Scully mumbled, melting into his touch.

"Think about it, we may not believe the same things, but we can all band together for the same cause, to fight the same things."

"How do you always know what to say?" Scully leaned against him.

"Cause I know you." Mulder kissed her temple, Scully tilted her head and kissed.

"Ugh, do you ever stop?" Elli's hand shot up to cover her eyes when she entered the living room. Mulder laughed, pecking Scully on the lips and letting her go.

"How are you feeling?" Scully asked as Elli collapsed in the chair opposite them.

"Fine." Elli yawned, "Tired." Elli glanced at the clock, it was nearing one am.

"You think you could sleep?" Scully asked and Elli shook her head 'no'.

"Do you want a sleeping pill?" Mulder asked, the doctor had written her a prescription when she had stopped sleeping for about a week, unable to handle the traumatic nightmares.

"No." Elli shook her head, "I hate those. They leave my head all fuzzy." Elli said and grabbed Dink from the coffee table, pulling her knees to her chest, she played with the fraying green toy.

"Ells you need more sleep." Scully pleaded.

"I'm fine." Elli protested.

"Elli three hours of sleep is not normal for a nine year old." Scully prodded.

"Not all nine year olds have the nightmares from the black lagoon." Elli chewed on her lower lip.

"What was this one about?" Mulder asked, they tended to vary.

"Another one. I was holding William again, they came and they took him." Elli sighed, "I couldn't save him."

Mulder and Scully were confounded by the little boy William most of all. It was the name Scully was going to give Elli if she had been a boy, but they knew no children named William.

"Are you going to try to sleep?" Mulder asked and Elli shrugged, "Ells.."

"I'm fine." Elli said, "I'll watch a movie." She grabbed the Rugrats Movie and stood up, placing it in the VCR.

Mulder and Scully gave in, it was easier than fighting with her. Mulder kissed her forehead, "Don't fight sleep."

"Love you." Scully hugged her.

"Night." Elli said and they went to their room, shutting the door behind them. Elli watched the movie, drifting off somewhere towards the end...

--

_"No!" Elli fought against the man. He pulled her over to the table, it looked like something out of a horror movie, "NO! PLEASE! I just want to go home!" Elli sobbed, twisting against the man's hold on her wrists. _

_"Silence." The man hit her across the face and Elli choked back a sob. He put her on the table, fastening her into the five point hold. _

_"Obey." The smoking man said from the dark corner of the room, "Elisa, it will be painless." He walked over to her, stroking her cheek. _

_"DON'T TOUCH ME!" Elli tried to squirm away from him. _

_"Begin the test." The Cigarette Smoking man said to the doctor in the hazmat suit. He pulled out a vial of the black oil, preparing to inject it into Elisa. _

_"NO! PLEASE! PLEASE! JUST LET ME GO HOME!" Elli screamed, fighting the restraints, "I won't tell! Just let me go home! I want my mom! I want my dad!" She sobbed. _

_"Sssh." The smoking man said, "You're a chosen one Elisa, you're special."_

_"I don't want to be special!" Elli screamed, but it was too late and the man was injecting her with the virus. She closed her eyes, holding her breath, the oil spreading across her skin, seeping through her pores. There was no escape, the virus turned her eyes black and she could not see. _

--

"Elli. Elli wake up." Scully shook her shoulder. Elli's eyes opened wide and she leaned over the side of the chair, throwing up. Scully held her hair back, not caring that the vomit was all over her carpet, "Breathe Baby."

Elli sobbed as she emptied the contents of her stomach, "Mommy." She cried.

Scully's heart broke for her little girl, even though Elli was nearly as tall as her, Scully picked her up, carrying her to the bathroom. Elli sat on the floor, resting her head against the cool tub, trying to calm her racing heart. Scully wet a wash cloth, kneeling next to her, she held it to Elisa's forehead, "Calm down. Deep breaths."

"What's wrong?" Mulder asked groggily from the doorway.

"She was screaming." Scully said, "When I woke her up, she got sick." Scully stood up, "Sit with her, I'll clean it up." Mulder nodded, entering the bathroom, he sat next to Elli on the floor.

"I'm sorry." Elli sniffled.

"Hey." Mulder tilted her chin so she looked him in the eye, "You didn't ask for it, don't apologize for it." Elli nodded through her tears, "C'mere." Mulder pulled her into his lap, "Daddy's got you." Elli sobbed into his shirt, Mulder's blood boiled, he hated whatever was scaring his little girl. He didn't know how to make it better, how to stop it, the thought terrified him. It terrified him that her dreams, her visions, could come true.

"I hate this." Elli said as she dried her tears.

"I know." Mulder rocked her gently.

"I want to brush my teeth." Elli stood up, on shaky legs, she walked across the room to the sink. Grabbing her tooth brush, she brushed her teeth silently.

Scully entered the room, "It's almost seven. I'm keeping you home today. We're going to the doctor."

"Bu--." Elli trailed off, she didn't have the heart to protest. She felt weak, she wanted to sleep -needed too, the idea of sleep terrified her.

"I'll call the school and get your homework." Scully reassured her. Mulder helped her out to the couch, she lay down, holding Dink tightly and tried to ignore the putrid smell of her own vomit that filled the room. She closed her eyes, listening to her parents talk in the dining room.

--

"What is going on with her Mulder?" Scully asked, twisting her dish towel.

"I don't know." Mulder replied as he fixed the coffee.

"Maybe she has a virus." Scully suggested, "That would explain the vomiting, the fever, the bad dream."

"Scully.." Mulder sighed, "How do you explain the last nine years of bad dreams?"

"I don't know." Scully wanted to fall apart, she wanted to scream at God, _"Why us!? Why my daughter!?" _Scully had always been dependant on her faith -her fingers traced over her cross- but, how could God allow this to happen to her daughter?

"I just want her to be happy, healthy, normal..." Scully trailed off as Mulder entered the room, sitting down at the table with two mugs of coffee.

"Normal? Scully, what is normal?" Mulder laughed, "She is happy, she is. Now, we just need to work on the healthy part."

Elli smiled from the couch, her dad had always been her champion.

Dana Scully usually enjoyed the smell of coffee, particularly on a bad morning, but this morning, it made her stomach turn and she felt nauseated.

"Scully?" Mulder glanced at her, " You alright?" Mulder pressed a cool hand to her flushed face.

"Excuse me." Scully bolted from the table, down the hallway and into the bathroom, bending over the toilet and emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet. She sighed, maybe she and Elli were both sick. When she stood up, she felt better though, rinsing her mouth out with water. Mulder stepped into the bathroom and the smell of coffee filled her nose and she once again, found herself heaving up her insides.

"Are you okay?" Mulder asked, holding back her hair. Scully thought for a moment, on the rack below the sink, she spotted her unopened box of woman's supplies.

"Shit." Scully muttered, her heart beating a million beats a minute. She couldn't be, could she?

**A/N: MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHA :] I swear, I'm not going to let Mulder get abducted, that's the only promise I am willing to make. Leave some love!**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, have I mentioned, I'm sorry? I've totally known what I wanted to write, it was the actual typing part I had issues with. **

**Dedication: TO YOU! YOU AMAZING PEOPLE! **

**Disclaimer: Not mine, zoom in on my empty wallet. **

A few days later, Dana Scully was sitting in the doctor's office, clutching Mulder's hand so tightly her knuckles were white. It wasn't supposed to be possible, she wasn't supposed to be able to have children anymore. They had never discussed it, simply because it wasn't in the realm of possibility. Now, they sat in the doctor's office, hoping against hope that it could be true.

"It's gonna be okay." Mulder promised, pressing a kiss to her forehead, "No matter what the result is."

"How can you be so sure?" She sniffled.

"Cause we're in it together." Mulder rubbed her back gently.

"How do you think Elli would take it?" Scully asked, wiping her tears on the back of her hand.

"I think Elli would be thrilled." Mulder said honestly, kissing Scully's forehead.

The door to the room opened, "Dana, Fox." Dr. Kahn came into the room, Scully's chart in her hand.

"Do you have the results?" Scully asked, Mulder's thumb raced over her wrist in a circular motion.

"Yes I do." Dr. Kahn, sat on her stool, opening the manila folder and sliding on her glasses, "Congratulations, Dana, you're pregnant."

"I am?" Scully asked, her voice breaking, her eyes flooding with tears. Mulder hugged her, pressing a kiss to her temple.

"You are." Dr. Kahn smiled, "Looks like you're having a miracle child."

"We're gonna be parents again." Mulder whispered, his face nearly glowing.

"Oh my God." Scully muttered in shock.

"Well, I'll let you guys celebrate. You can schedule your next appointment at the desk. We can do an ultrasound then. You might want to bring Elisa with you, it's a good family experience." Dr. Kahn slid her glasses off and stood.

Mulder extended his hand and shook hers, "Thank you."

"You're welcome Mr. Mulder, congratulations to you both." Dr. Kahn smiled and left the room.

The door closed, Mulder turned to Scully, "We're gonna be parents again."

"Yeah.. we are." Scully took in a shaky breath.

"You okay?" Mulder asked, "Don't say you're fine if you're not."

"I'm great. I'm stunned. I'm shocked." Scully explained, "It's hard to wrap my mind around it."

"Think you can be shocked in the car?" Mulder asked, glancing at his wrist watch, "We gotta go pick up Ells from school."

"Sure." Scully smiled, sliding down from the table. She slung her purse over her shoulder, grabbing Mulder's hand, they exited the office.

Mulder held her hand till they reached the car, the breeze blew through Scully's hair, standing on the third level of the parking garage. Mulder turned her to look at him, "I love you." He whispered, kissing her lightly, "It's gonna be okay."

"I love you too." Scully wrapped her arms around his neck. He held her close for a moment, rocking back and forth to the breeze. Scully felt her breathing regulate and her heart rate slow back down.

"When do you want to tell Elli?" Mulder asked when they got into the car, Mulder turned the motor over and backed out of the spot.

"Tonight?" Scully suggested, "Dinner." She shrugged.

"Sounds good to me." Mulder smiled, turning the radio on quietly. They pulled into the line of cars at Georgetown Elementary, Scully searched out Elli in the crowd of kids waiting to be picked up.

"There she is." Scully pointed her out, Elli was standing next to a blond haired little girl.

"Ells." Mulder called, rolling down his window.

Elli hugged the little girl and ran over to the car, climbing in the back seat, "Hi Mommy, Hi Daddy." She kissed her parents cheeks.

"How was school, Sweetie?" Scully asked as Elli buckled her seat belt.

"It was awesome!" Elli gushed.

"Oh?" Mulder raised his eye brows, "What was so awesome?"

"We had a lab today in science and we got to cut up a piece of chicken. I was the only one who didn't get grossed out. Well me and my friend, Callie." Elli explained.

"Who's Callie?" Scully asked.

"The girl I was standin' with." Elli explained, "Callie Matthews. We always stand next to each other in line cause of alphabetical order. She loves Savage Garden too."

"Really?" Scully asked, Elli was always a loner, she never really mentioned the other kids at school.

"Uh huh." Elli grinned, "Her Mom is a coroner." Elli explained.

"You mean Dr. Matthews, the Georgetown coroner?" Scully asked.

"Yeah, that's the one." Elli fiddled with her fake tattoo bracelet, "Anyways, Callie gave me her phone number and I was wonderin' since it's Friday, if she could spend the night. Please? Pretty please?" Elli begged.

Mulder and Scully looked at each other, Mulder sighed, "Sure Ells. That would be alright."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" Elli cheered, "There is a new Lizzie McGuire on tonight and we can watch it." She grinned.

"What'd we just sign on to?" Scully whispered.

"I'm frightened." Mulder replied.

"Oh man, this is gonna be awesome. We can watch Lizzie and listen to my Savage Garden C.D.s all night and oh, she loves the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles too!" Elli gushed, unable to stop talking about her new friend the whole ride home. They parked in front of the apartment complex, Elli grabbing her book bag and running in ahead of everyone.

"Doesn't she realize, we have the keys?" Scully chuckled.

"I don't think she cares." Mulder's hand rested on Scully's lower back, leading her into the apartment.

"I don't think she's ever talked so much." Scully smiled.

"I think she's happy." Mulder smiled, they reached the apartment, Elli stood by the door bouncing her Converse covered feet. Mulder tossed her the keys and Elli opened the door, throwing her book bag on the couch, she grabbed the phone and collapsed in the chair.

Elli dialed the phone number and waited, "Hello. Mrs. Matthews? Is Callie there? This is Elli Mulder, okay, thank you."

_"Hello."  
_"Callie! My parents said yes!"  
_"YAY! Lemme ask my mom."  
_"Mmkay." Elli waited for Callie to get permission.

_"She said yes!"  
_"YES!" Elli exclaimed, "Can she bring you over or do we need to pick you up?"  
_"She can bring me over. I'll see you in a little bit, okay Elli?"  
_"You got it Callie, I'll see you then." Elli hung up, grinning, she turned to her parents, "SHE CAN STAY!" Elli ran to her Dad. Mulder scooped her up, Elli pressed kisses to his cheek, "Thank you, thank you, thank you! I love you. I have the greatest parents EVER!"

"Wow." Mulder muttered as Elli went to hug Scully.

"Enjoying that while it lasts." Scully chuckled, hugging her daughter.

"Oh man! I gotta go pick up my room!" Elli exclaimed, sprinting down the hall.

Mulder and Scully laughed, falling down on the couch, Mulder sat Elli's book bag on the floor, "Do you remember your first sleep over?"

"Oh yeah." Scully nodded, "My seventh birthday, I had a sleep over with my friend Lily." She laughed, "We did it up right too, junk food. Picking on Melissa and Bill. We stayed up till three in the morning with the sugar high."

"I bet your parents loved that." Mulder laughed.

"Well, I think even high on sugar, we were better behaved that Melissa and her friends." Scully chuckled, "So I guess we'll tell her tomorrow?"

"Yeah." Mulder agreed, "Let her have her fun."

--

A half hour later the door bell rang, Elli raced out of her room, "I got it, I got it!" She slid on her socks, collapsing on the floor by the door. She stood up, brushing herself off, "Hey Callie!" She opened the door.

"Hi Elli!" Callie smiled, she stood beside her mother holding a Barbie sleeping bag.

"Come in." Elli smiled, "Hi Mrs. Matthews."

"Good afternoon Elli. Did you have as much fun as Callie with the experiment today?" Mrs. Matthews asked, as Mulder and Scully walked over to the door.

"Yes Ma'am." Elli grinned, "Here." Elli told Callie, taking her things.

"Behave Callie." Mrs. Matthews called as the girls ran down the hall.

"I will! Love you Mom!" Callie said as they disappeared into Elli's room.

"I'm Dana Scully." Scully came over and shook Mrs. Matthew's hand, "I'm Elli's mother. I appreciate you letting Callie spend the night, I don't think I've ever seen Ells so excited."

"Well, I appreciate you two letting her stay. All she ever talks about is how awesome Elisa is." Mrs. Matthews explained.

"I'm Fox Mulder, here, can I take that from you?" Mulder gestured to the sleeping bag and Mrs. Matthews handed it to him.

"Well, I'll be going." She smiled, "Callie has all the numbers with her, if you need them."

"Alright, see you tomorrow." Scully smiled, closing the door behind her.

"Girls!" Mulder called above 'I Want You', "What kind of Pizza do you want for dinner?"

"CHEESE!" They called back simultaneously.

"Cheese it is." Mulder said, tossing the sleeping bag in the living room along side Callie's things.

--

"So you know, Luke?" Elli asked, collapsing on her bed and holding her pillow to her chest.

"Yeah?" Callie sat cross legged on Elli's mattress.

"He's so cute. He reminds me of Gordo." Elli explained.

"He does. Oh my word." Callie giggled, twirling her hair around her finger.

"You like him!" Elli exclaimed.

"I DO NOT!" Callie protested.

"Oh you do too." Elli rolled her eyes.

"I DO NOT! ELLI!" Callie exclaimed.

"Yeah and I don't think Darren Hayes is hot." Elli giggled.

"Okay, so he's cute. He doesn't like me though." Callie made a face, playing with a stray thread on her jeans.

"Are you kidding me? He's a boy, you're a girl. That's the only kind of math I like." Elli giggled.

"Yeah, but he's a third grade boy. Third grade boys don't like girls." Callie rolled her eyes, "They still believe in cooties."

"Boys are so stupid." Elli rolled her eyes.

"They are." Callie agreed.

"We should make a She-Woman, Boy Haters Club!" Elli decided.

"Yeah!" Callie agreed.

"Solidarity Sister." Elli said and the girls linked hands, raising them above their heads, "YA-YA!" They had just read 'The Divine Secrets Of The Ya-Ya Sisterhood' during reading time at school.

--

Scully turned to Mulder, "What happened to 'To Kill A Mockingbird'?"  
"Or good old 'Huck Finn'?" Mulder replied, sitting on the couch, they could hear the cheering and music coming from their daughter's room.

--

"We need to make a sign." Callie said, "So that everyone knows."

"You're right." Elli walked over to her desk, getting a blank piece of construction paper and a permanent marker, "You write it, your hand writing is prettier."

"Mmkay." Callie took the marker, writing in the best hand writing possible of a nine year old, 'She-Woman, Boy Haters Club.'

"Oh!" Elli took the marker and wrote 'boys' and then crossed it out.

"NICE!" Callie grinned, "Okay, you're the president and I'm your vice president."

"Together we shall rule the world." Elli giggled.

"Where should we put it?" Callie asked, popping the cap right back on the marker.

"My door." Elli slid off the bed, "Wait here."

Elli ran out to the living room, "Parents?"

"Daughter?" Mulder asked.

"Where would one acquire some Scotch Tape?" Elli asked, twisting her ankles -unable to stand still.

"The junk drawer." Scully told her.

"Sweet. Thank you." Elli ran to the kitchen, digging through the drawer, she got the tape. She was running back through the living room, when Scully's hand shot out to stop her.

"Keep the tape off all body parts." Scully warned.

"Yes Mom." Elli rolled her eyes, running back to her room.

"Score!" Callie said and together they taped the sign up to the door.

"Okay, now we need club rules." Elli said, grabbing a pen and her Lisa Frank notebook.

"Okay, rule one." Callie tapped her chin, "No boys allowed. Duh."

"Cept for my Dad. Cause I might get in trouble if he's not allowed in here." Elli explained.

"Yeah. Plus your dad ain't a boy, he's a man." Callie giggled.

"Eww! Calliekakes, he's my dad!" Elli made a face.

"ElliGirl, he's your dad, not mine." Callie laughed. Elli grabbed her pillow, whacking her friend over the head with it.

"HEY!" Callie giggled, grabbing the other pillow, she wacked Elli with it.

"You're gonna get it!" Elli laughed, whacking her friend on the butt.

"GUYS!" Mulder called through the door, "I have to go get the Pizza. Wanna come with me?"

Callie and Elli looked at each other, "SURE!" They yelled together. Sliding on their shoes and jackets, they followed Mulder out of the apartment.

"Daddy?" Elli asked, sitting next to her friend.

"Yes Ells?" Mulder asked, glancing at her in the rearview.

"When did you figure out cooties weren't real?"

"What do you mean?"

"Well, cooties. All the boys at school think we have them." Elli made a face.

"Give it a few years girls." Mulder explained, hoping Elli would hold off on boys for awhile.

"Darn it." Elli crossed her arms.

"Oh well. That's why we have the club." Callie decided.

"Yup." Elli gave her a high five.

"Alright, Girls." Mulder parked in the parking lot of Pizza Hut, "We'll get the pizza and then grab some sodas from the dollar store." Mulder decided.

They all climbed out of the car, Mulder taking Elli's hand and Callie taking her other, they walked across the parking lot. The girls waited as patiently as nine year olds could while Mulder paid for their food. They then walked to the dollar store and got Jones Sodas (Blue Bubble Gum).

"Thank you Daddy, this stuff is the best EVER!" Elli decided, clutching the four pack of blue liquid.

"Yeah, Thank you Mr. Mulder." Callie added.

"You're both welcome." Mulder smiled, Scully was going to kill him for getting the girls basically pure sugar.

The girls were oddly silent on the ride back to the Georgetown apartment. Mulder parked and the girls ran in ahead of him, "They're so up to no good." Mulder muttered to himself, carrying the pizza and the soda inside.

"Mommy can we eat in our fort?" Elli asked, "PLEASE?" She added, giving her mother the best puppy dog face she could muster.

"Elisa..." Scully took a deep breath and let it out, "Alright, but be careful. Keep your caps on your drinks when you aren't drinking them and bring your plates out right of way."

"Yes Ma'am." The girls agreed, taking a plate of pizza and their soda to Elli's room.

--

"Elli's starting to notice boys." Mulder dropped into a chair.

"What?" Scully choked on her water, her eyes widening.

"She asked me how old boys were before they realized cooties aren't real." Mulder ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh man." Scully put her head in her hands.

"I feel so old." Mulder laughed.

"You feel old. You're not worried about your daughter liking boys, you're worried about getting old?" Scully raised an eyebrow.

"If she's old enough to like boys... then I must be ancient." Mulder decided.

--

"You wanna play truth or dare?" Elli asked around a mouth full of pizza.

"Truth or dare is boring with only two people!" Callie complained as she twisted her cap back on.

"Okay, so let's make up our own game!" Elli decided.

"Mmkay." Callie pondered, "Truth, Truth or Truth?"

"What?"

"We'll just play Truth or dare with out the dares." Callie shrugged.

"Mmkay." Elli agreed.

"Okay, Elli, Truth, Truth or Truth?" Callie giggled.

"Uhm, the second truth." Elli laughed.

"Alright. Truthfully, what's your favorite Savage Garden song?"

"Uh... I love them all." Elli made a face, "Probably... To The Moon And Back."

"I love that one." Callie agreed.

"Okay Calliekakes, Truth, Truth or Truth?" Elli asked, crossing her legs.

"Uh, the third truth." Callie decided.

"Truthfully, do you like Luke?" Elli asked.

Callie chewed on the inside of her lip and then she nodded, "Yeah."

"AWE! You two could totally be Lizzie and Gordo for Halloween!" Elli exclaimed.

"Shut up!"

--

"Girls. Time to get dressed for bed." Scully said a few hours later, ducking her head into the room.

"Awe!" Elli made a face, it was nearing eleven o'clock at night, they were sprawled out on the floor, listening to Savage Garden.

"Sorry kid. Even pretty girls need their beauty sleep." Scully said.

"If we change and we lay down, do we have to go to sleep?" Elli countered.

"No, but you have to be quiet." Scully told her.

"Okay." Elli sighed. The girls brushed their teeth and changed into their pajamas. Climbing into their sleeping bags, they lay on Elli's bedroom floor.

"Night girls." Scully and Mulder said.

"Night Mommy, Night Daddy." Elli smiled, wrapping an arm around Dink and resting her head on her pillow.

"Night Ms. Scully, Night Mr. Mulder." Callie smiled at them.

"Come get us if you need anything." Scully said and flicked off the light, closing the door most of the way. Elli's night light illuminated the far corner of the room.

Callie turned on her side, burying her face in her pillow, "Callie what's wrong?" Elli asked, concerned for her friend.

"I miss my Mommy." Callie sniffled.

"It's okay. She'll pick you up in a few hours." Elli promised.

"My tummy hurts." Callie wiped her tears on the back of her sleeve.

"I'm sorry. Here." Elli came up with an idea, holding out her alien, "This is Dink. He has SUPER special powers. He keeps away monsters, bad dreams and home sickness." Elli promised.

"Promise?" Callie reached out, accepting the plush toy.

"Promise." Elli smiled in the dim light.

"Thank you."

"Of course, that's what best friends do." Elli told her.

"Best friends?"

"For life." Elli smiled and held out her pinkie. Callie reached out, shaking pinkies with her.

--

Mulder had come out of the bathroom just in time to witness the scene. Grinning, he walked down the hall, to the room he shared with Scully, "We have the world's greatest daughter."

"I know that, but what'd she do this time?" Scully looked up from her medical journal.

"Gave Dink to her home sick friend." Mulder slid beneath the covers, beaming with pride.

"She's pretty spectacular, isn't she?" Scully sighed, leaning against him.

"She's like her mother when it comes to that."

--

The girls drifted off around one in the morning, Callie with Dink tucked under her arm. Elli tossed and turned in her sleep. Pounding her pillow, kicking and turning, "Noo." She murmured.

Callie stirred in her sleep as Elli kicked her, "NOO!" Elli called louder, punching her pillow again, kicking her feet against the floor.

"Elli?" Callie wiped her eyes, glancing at the digital alarm clock it was nearing four in the morning.

"NO! Don't! Stop! PLEASE!" Elli called, tears poured down her face.

"ELLI! ELLI WAKE UP!" Callie shook Elli's shoulder.

"WHAT?" Elli woke up with a start, gasping for a deep breath.

"Elli, you were havin' a bad dream." Callie said as Elli hugged her.

"Oh my Gosh." Elli muttered.

"What was it?" Callie asked and Elli shook her head, "You can tell me. My Mom says sometimes if we talk about our bad dreams, that makes them go away."

"Nothing make mine go away." Elli sniffled.

"What was it?" Callie was worried.

"It was something so horrible, Goosebumps wouldn't write about it." Elli sniffled.

"Best Friends don't have secrets ElliGirl. You can tell me." Callie said, "I won't get scared."

"I don't want you to get hurt." Elli told her.

"I won't." Callie promised, "Whatever it is, it won't be as scary as it is alone. Together, we'll kick some butt."

Elli chuckled, "Promise you won't leave me? Promise we'll still be best friends?"

"Of course I promise." Callie held out her pinkie and Elli linked hers with it.

"I... can see the future."

**A/N: dun, dun, dun. Okay, next chapter Elli tells Callie about her abilities and uh, Scully and Mulder tell Elli about her future sibling. :D Again, sorry for the long wait! LENT IS FINALLY OVER! (holds up empty monster can) HAPPY EASTER! ti amo mi reviewers**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: If there was a hallmark card that said, "I'm sorry I never update my fic" those of you still reading this story would be on the recieving end. The opening of this chapter irked the crap out of me and I finally beat it into submission with the help of Rach. **

**Dedication: To Katy. Cali Girl. If I could adequately describe how indepted to her, it'd be longer than this fic. **

**Disclaimer: I own them, I so totally do. Chris Carter, I'd like my damn money naow! If you bought that, you can have the ocean front property and I'll throw the golden gate in free. **

They talked until the sun was peaking through Elli's curtains. By the time they drifted off to sleep, Callie was privy to all of Elli's deep, dark secrets. For the first time in years, Elli slept without a nightmare. When Scully woke them up at ten a.m., Elli wasn't crying. She didn't have dark circles under her eyes from being up all night and she didn't have Dink in an death grip.

"Mmm. I hate mornings." Callie rubbed the sleep from her eyes as Elli helped her roll up her sleeping bag.

"Me too." Elli nodded, running her hands through her messy auburn hair.

"You okay?" Callie asked.

"I'm fine." Elli smiled, "You can't tell anyone 'member?"

"I know. I'm not tellin' no one." Callie promised her.

"Mmkay." Elli nodded.

"Who want's breakfast?" Mulder tucked his head in the door.

"What we havin'?" Elli asked.

"Poptarts and Cereal." Mulder replied.

"Did Mom have an anuersym?!" Elli asked, her face contorted in shock.

"No, she just didn't feel like cooking." Mulder chuckled, "Are you gonna sit there and gawk or are you gonna go stuff your face with sugar and carbohydrates?"

"I opt for stuffing our faces!" Elli grabbed Callie's arm and pulled her out of the room and to the kitchen before anyone could change their minds.

Elli grabbed the Cinnamon Toast Crunch and poured herself a bowl, soaking it in chocolate milk. She practically dove into it, shoving spoonful after spoonful in her mouth.

"What on God's green earth are you doing child?" Scully asked, leaning against the island and eating a Pop Tart.

"It's good!" Elli said around a spoonful.

"Say it. Don't spray it." Callie chuckled, nibbling on a strawberry Pop Tart.

Elli flicked a piece of cereal at her and giggled.

"Elisa Jo, NO." Scully warned.

"I'm beginning to think THAT is my real name." Elli rolled her eyes.

--

Callie's mother picked her up at noon; Elli lay on her bed listening to Savage Garden. Scully knocked on the door and walked inside, "Hey Kid."

"Hey Mama." Elli scooted over and Scully laid down on the bed next to her.

"Did you have a good sleepover?" Scully stroked Elli's curls absent mindedly.

"Mhm. The best." Elli smiled.

"Favorite part?" Scully asked, smiling.

"The creation of the 'She-Woman, Man-Hater Club'." Elli chuckled.

"Hey, Kid?"

"Yeah?" Elli turned on her side to look at her mom.

"You know I love you right?" Scully asked, tucking a fallen lock behind Elli's ear.

"A'course." Elli nodded, "I love you too, Mama."

"And you can always come to me about anything?" Scully asked.

"Duh. Who else would I go to?" Elli asked.

"I just.... no matter how much we fight, I'll always love you." Scully promised.

"Does that mean I can get my belly button pierced?" Elli asked hopefully.

"Elisa!" Scully laughed and pulled her daughter into a hug.

"Well?!" Elli asked, "How old do I have to be to get it done?"

"Fifty." Scully told her.

"Mah-ahm." Elli huffed.

"Talk to me when you're fourteen."

"Mah-ahm! You think I'll forget? I won't." Elli promised.

"Fine. I tell you what. If you can get Daddy and Uncle Walter to say it's okay, then I'm all for it." Scully laughed.

"NOT fair!"

--

"Daddy." Elli walked up behind Mulder at the computer and wrapped her arms around his neck, her head resting on his shoulder.

"Yes, Daughter?" Mulder asked.

"What are your thoughts on navel piercings?"

"No way in hades, Baby Girl." Mulder chuckled.

"This. Sucks!"

--

That evening they decided to go on a walk through the park, it was warm out and all they needed were jackets. Elli skipped between Mulder and Scully holding their hands. "I know a song that gets on everybodies nerves, everybodies nerves, everybodies nerves, I know a song that gets on everybodies nerves and this is how it goes..."

"She is your daughter." Scully glared over at him.

"In my defense I did not sing the song that gets on everybodies nerves, I sang the song that never ends." Mulder shot back.

"He's right Mommy. There's a BIG difference." Elli grinned.

"That's my kid." Mulder gave her a one arm hug.

"You're in a happy mood Miss Elisa." Scully chuckled as Elli walked in front of them and turned to walk backwards.

"I like when you call me Miss Elisa." Elli smiled.

"Why's that?" Scully asked.

"Cause it sounds like Melissa." Elli smiled, "Remember? I used to call her Missa Lissa."

"I remember." Scully gave her a sad smile.

"I didn't mean to make you sad Mommy." Elli frowned.

"You didn't." Scully shook her head, "I'm glad you have good memories of Missy."

"Hey Els." Mulder spoke suddenly, "Look, swings!"

"Can I go?" Elli asked.

"Duh." Mulder teased and off Elli shot across the wet grass and to the playground.

Mulder and Scully sat down on a bench, Scully leaning into side and his arm around her shoulder. Their hands interlaced on her lap. The sun was sinking down behind the clouds and Elli was waving at them from the swings. "Thank you."

"No problem." Mulder traced his fingers up and down her shoulder.

"So, we'll tell her at the restraunt?" Scully asked.

"That's the plan."

An hour later they were dining on chinese food; Elli's plate was full of Egg Rolls and a little bit of Kung Pao Chicken, "This is the bestest food ever."

"I agree." Mulder tapped chopsticks with her.

Scully picked at her white rice and tried not be nauseated at the smell of the Shrimp Scampi. She nibbled on a sweet roll and sipped her sprite.

"Mom, are you okay?" Elli asked.

"Well..." Scully sighed and looked at Mulder.

He nodded encouragingly and took her hand.

"Els.... We have something to tell you." Scully told her with a smile, "You're gonna be a big sister, Baby. I'm pregnant."

Elli was momentarily silent.

"Elli?" Mulder looked at her, worried.

"Wow." Elli forced a smile, "That's great! I'm gonna be a sister!" She walked around the table and hugged them.

_Dear God, _Elli prayed, _Don't let it be a boy. God, give me a sister. Don't let them win. _

**A/N: Okay. I'm gonna try UBER hard not to make you guys wait that long again. I swear. I love you all. Special thanks go to my Aunt for the phone call and telling me to update. Love you Aunt Carla!**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Mkay, here's the deal. I have to have surgery Friday (June 26th). It's really minor, but I'm tryin' to update as much as I can this week, cause it's on my arm and so typing will be a pain in the ass for awhile. **

**Dedication: To you! Chapter 11 and people are still reading this. You confound me. **

**Disclaimer: I really, really don't own them :(**

"Miss Mary Mack, Mack, Mack, All dressed in black, black, black." Elli sang along with the girls in her grade as she stood in line. Two lime green jumpropes hit the ground and all the third graders waited in line for their turn. Elli stood behind a tall blond haired girl, counting the cracks on the black top when she got a tap on the shoulder.

"Huh?" Elli spun around.

"You're Grandfather is here." Her teacher smiled down at her and gestured over to the picnic table by the fence. Elli felt her stomach turn when she saw him; he was the only man she knew who the security guards didn't kick off the grounds for smoking, "I think it's so nice you have time with your Grandfather, Elisa."

"Yeah. It's fantastic." Elli rolled her eyes and walked over to the table.

"Good Afternoon, Elisa." He said and let out a slow puff of smoke. Elli's eyes burned and she fought the urge to cough a little; she still hated the stench of cigarettes and she felt the urge to puke.

"You're not supposed to be here." Elli crossed her arms.

"But Elli, this is the only time Grandpa can spend with you." He said slyly.

"You ain't my Grandpa. My Grandpa died when I was two." Elli huffed. No one would ever replace her Grandpa Scully, especially not some man hellbent on tearing her family apart.

"So I hear your mother is... expecting." He took a drag off his cigarette and Elli stared at the table.

"So what if she is?" Elli asked, playing with a loose thread on her jeans, "You got me. You don't need another Mulder kid."

"What? You don't want to share the limelight?" He teased.

The bell rang across the school yard.

"Sorry, _Grandpa, _recess is over." Elli stood up, shooting him a glare.

"See you next week."

--

Elli sat against the brick wall of the school waiting for her parents to come and pick her up. Her chin rested on her knees and arms wrapped around the front of her legs. Her bookbag rested beside her and she closed her eyes.

"Where's the tornado?" Callie asked, plopping down next to her.

"Huh?" Elli looked up.

"What's wrong?" Callie asked, her eyebrows furrowed with concern.

"Nuttin'." Elli forced a smile.

"Liar."

"I'm not lying." She promised, "I guess I'm just weirded out over being a big sister."

"Uh-huh."

"I'm not lying!"

"Really?" Callie raised an eyebrow, "It has nothing to do with your not-a-grandpa's visit?"

"Oh look, there's your mom." Elli shoved her.

"I'll see you tomorrow, ElliGirl." Callie hugged her.

"See you tomorrow, Calliekakes." Elli hugged her back.

Callie got in her car, waving at Elli and leaving the school grounds. Elli sighed, she was the last kid left. Which meant her parents probably had a case and she would have to wait until her grandmother or The Lone Gunmen came and got her.

A VW Van pulled up in front of the school, apparently it was the Gunmen's turn. She smiled, swinging her bag over her shoulder and walking over to the van. She pulled open the sliding door to see three smiling geeks.

"Hi Boys." Elli smiled, climbing in next to Byers.

"Hi Elli." Byers smiled at her and leaned across to close the door.

"How was school, Kiddo?" Langley asked.

"Stupid." Elli sighed, "I hate school."

"Uh-oh." Frohike murmured.

"What happened Mini-Mulder?" Langley turned in his seat, turning down the Grateful Dead.

"It was just... grrr!" Elli growled.

"That bad, huh?"

"You have _no _idea." Elli crossed her arms.

"You want to talk about it?" Byers offered.

"Not really. Maybe after some cold Chinese." Elli gave a small smile.

"We have plenty of that." Frohike promised.

"I knew I could count on you guys."

--

Elli lay on the floor of the Lone Gunmen's apartment. Her homework was done and a plate of half-eaten kung-pao chicken and white rice lay beisde her. She pounded on the controllers, trying to beat Langley at a game of Mario on their old Sega.

"So," Byers sat down beside her, "You want to talk about it?"

"Talk about what?" Elli asked, not looking away from the game.

"Whatever is eating at you." Langley told her as Frohike pulled up a chair.

"Do I have to?" Elli asked, her voice getting quiet.

"Not if you don't want to." Byers reassured her.

"But your parents are gonna want to know and it might be easier to try it on us." Frohike promised her.

Elli pounded on the controller for a few more minutes and then she won. She tossed the controller down and turned to look at them, "Cigarette Smoking Man came to see me."

"He what!?" Langley yelled.

"He comes sometimes, during recess. He asks me all these weird questions." Elli shook her head and played with her dirty shoe string, "He wanted to know about Mom and the baby."

"That guy!" Frohike growled.

"I didn't tell him nuffin'." Elli promised, "I hate him. I can't ever focus after he leaves."

"It's okay Elli." Byers promised, "You did the right thing by telling us."

"I hate it." Elli whispered, drawing her knees to her chest and rocking, "I hate it. I hate it. I hate it."

"We know you do." Langley said and awkwardly reached out and patted her back.

"I don't want anyone else to get hurt." Elli's eyes watered and she wiped at them with the back of her wrist.

--

A knock came on the door around eleven o'clock that night, Langley checked the peep hole and saw Mulder, "Hey, Mulder."

"Hey Boys." Mulder entered the apartment, "Thanks for picking the kid up."

"She's a good kid." Langley told him.

"An angel." Frohike added.

"Mulder..." Byers began.

"What's goin' on?" Mulder asked, glancing over at Elli. She was curled up on their broken down, second hand couch.

"The, uh, she got a visit at school today." Byers explained.

"What?" Mulder's face twisted in confusion.

"From our least favorite smoker." Langley explained.

Mulder clinched his fist and took a deep breath, "I'll handle it. Thanks for telling me."

"No problem." They all replied.

Mulder walked over to the couch, sitting on the edge. He stroked Elli's hair, "Wake up, Baby Girl."

"Mmm." Elli groaned and turned over.

"Wake up, Elli." Mulder whispered.

"Daddy?"

"Yeah, you ready to go home?" Mulder asked.

"Carry me?" Elli wiped the sleep from her eyes.

Mulder nodded, scooping her up and grabbing her bag with his free arm. He carried her down the stairs to the awaiting car.

--

"Egyptian rat screw?" Walter Skinner's face contorted in confusion and disgust.

"Please, Uncle Walter, it's really fun!" Elli begged. She sat on her knees at the kitchen table, her hair was still wet from her shower and her jeans had holes in both knees. Her gym shirt hung half way down her thigh and her barefeet rested on top of the chair as she leaned forward.

"How about Speed?" Skinner offered.

"I don't know how to play that." Elli protested, "Please, I really wanna play Egyptian Ratscrew!"

"Fine." Skinner said, shuffling the cards and dividing them.

"Uncle Walter, where are my parents?" Elli asked, drumming her nails on the table as he flipped a card down.

"They went to the doctor, Elli." Skinner explained.

"What for?" Elli asked, slapping her hand down on the double eights and adding them to her pile.

"Cause they needed to get an ultra-sound of the baby." Skinner explained.

"What for?"

"Cause that way they can tell the baby is growing right."

"What for?"

"Els, I thought you were past this stage." Skinner sighed, tossing down a Queen.

Elli slapped her hand down on another pair, "I'm hungry."

"You're always hungry." Skinner replied.

"I'mma growin' kid." Elli stuck out her tongue.

"Fine." Skinner stood up, "What do you want?"

"Peanut butter and pickles!" Elli exclaimed, "On bread of course."

Skinner nearly turned green, "What's that?"

"They're yummy! It's peanut butter and pickles on bread. My teacher gave it to us during OLSATS." Elli explained, "They're so good!"

"Okay." Skinner said, hesitantly. He went to the kitchen and began to get the things out of the cabinents. He put peanut butter on one slice of bread and opened the jar of pickles, "Els, should I put peanut butter on both slices?"

He didn't get a reply, he turned around her seat was empty, "Elli?"

He didn't get a reply, again.

"Elli, this isn't funny." He walked down the hallway, his hand on his gun, opening every door. She wasn't in her bedroom or the bathroom. When he got to the end of the hallway, he noticed Mulder and Scully's bedroom door was slightly ajar. He opened it slowly, gun raised, "Elli?"

The window was wide open and curtains blew in the wind. He ran to the window and looked down, when something came down on his head, his world faded to black.

--

"Skinner?" Mulder yelled through the apartment, "Elli!"

"Where are they?" Scully asked, walking behind him as they entered the apartment.

"Els?" Mulder called, checking the kitchen.

"Elli?" Scully opened her bedroom door, "Skinner?"

"Skinner?" Mulder opened the door to the bedroom, "Scully!" Mulder exclaimed. He raced over to his boss who was face down in a pool of blood. He felt his neck and found a weak pulse.

"Call 911." Scully demanded, kneeling next to him and begining to asses the damage.

"Agen...Scu..." Skinner sputtered.

"Mulder's calling for help, Sir." Scully pulled off her jacket and propped up his head with it.

"They....they got....Elli."

**A/N: Commence throwing stones, now. Throw some at Rachel too, I gave her a couple options and she chose that one. Don't worry, Elli will be fine. :) Promise. Also, peanut butter and pickles are badasssss. And OLSATS are what we take at my school. I have no idea what everyone else takes. Besides Istep, but Istep sucks. ;)**


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Dudes, MRSA sucks. That's the excuse for my absence, that and I've been having a tryst with CSI:NY. You can put the red letter on my chest now. **

**Dedication: Katy & Rachel who both asked me to update this. **

**Disclaimer: Oh I totally own them, I do. -lightening strikes- on second thought, maybe I don't**

"Scully, you need to get some sleep." Mulder urged, she'd been sitting beside the phone since the authorities had been notified.

"What if someone calls?" Scully whimpered. She'd never felt so weak; she had been powerless before, but this was a new level -a whole different caliber.

"I'm going to sit by the phone and the boys are here too." Mulder rubbed her back. Their phone was now being monitored in the off-chance that the kidnapper called.

"Mulder, I'm scared." She whispered and he engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm scared too, but Elli is smart." Mulder pressed a kiss to her temple, "She wouldn't want you to risk the baby's health by worrying so much. You need to eat something and go lay down."

"I know." Scully wiped her tears away, "She's nine years old Mulder, I'm supposed to protect her from all of this."

"We're gonna get through this. We're gonna find them and we're gonna get Elli back." Mulder promised, "It's going to be okay."

Scully closed her eyes and willed herself to believe it was true. She got off the couch and walked slowly to the kitchen; Mrs. Scully and Skinner were drinking coffee and talking in hushed voices. They both looked at her with sympathetic faces and Scully fought the urge to scream.

"Dana..." Mrs. Scully walked over and hugged her.

"Mom, it's gonna be fine. We have to believe it's going to be fine." Scully rubbed her mother's shoulders.

"It will be." Mrs. Scully fingered the rosary again and Scully smiled lightly.

--

"Wake up." A gruff voice filled her ears and shook her shoulder.

"What?" Elli opened her eyes, "Who are you?"

"Up." The voice commanded again.

"What's going on?" Elli asked, "Where am I?"

"Up." A greasy hand wrapped around Elli's elbow and lifted her to her feet. She moved her arms and found out that her wrists were bound. She shuffled forward -ankles were tied too.

"Where are we going?" Elli asked, yanking on the ties.

"Come." The voice commanded and pulled Elli towards the otherside of the room. Elli drug her feet, leaving tracks on the dust covered floor.

"Who are you?" Elli asked, trying to keep her voice calm.

"The question isn't who I am, but what are you?"

"My parents are gonna be real mad when they figure out I'm gone." Elli informed her kidnappers.

"Ha." A new voice murmured.

"My parents are FBI! They'll kill you!" Elli twisted and turned, as she was shoved into a chair.

"You're a mouthy one." The new voice spoke, defining itself as female.

"Turn on the light and I'll kick your butt too!" Elli growled.

A hand connected with Elli's cheek, but before they moved too far, Elli leaned forward and bit the person on the wrist, "SHE BIT ME."

"Gag her." The male commanded.

--

"The forensic team is done, you can lay down on our bed." Mulder informed Scully as she finished her turkey sandwich and glass of milk.

"I can't sleep, Mulder. She's out there and she's scared and she's alone." Scully whispered.

"I know." Mulder sat down in the chair next to her, "But we can't work this one."

"I just want my baby home." Scully let a few tears fall, "God, I keep crying."

"It's okay to cry." Mulder kissed her forehead.

"Mulder..."

"We're going to find her." Mulder promised, "You need to rest. Even if you just lay down for an hour."

"Fine." Scully sighed and walked down the hallway to their bedroom.

The room was dark, lit only by the light of the street lamps. A cool breeze blew the curtains and Scully cringed at the missing screen. The window her daughter had been drug out of, where her boss had almost been killed. She walked over and slammed the window shut. Toeing off her shoes, she lay down and rested her hand on her stomach.

--

"Are you going to behave?" The female voice asked.

Elli shook her head no, her blue eyes growing dark with anger. She was tired and hot and all she wanted to do was go home and curl up with Dink. She wanted to hug her father and listen to her mother's heartbeat, but there was no way she'd let them win.

"You're a fiesty one." A familar voice spoke, "Remove the gag, Diana."

The woman did as she was told and the room was lit by the glow of a burning cigarette. He sat down on a chair and scooted closer to Elli.

"What's going on?" Elli asked.

"I told you, we have big plans for you." He held up a vial full of something Elli couldn't make out.

"No." Elli fought against her restraints, "NO! I want to go home! Please!"

"Sssh." He coached, "It'll all be over soon."

"NO!" Elli screamed, "Please! Don't hurt me!"

"Don't fight it Elisa, it's your destiny." He pressed a hand to her forehead.

"Please. I just want my mommy! Please!" Elli sobbed, "I'm not Samantha. I'm not!"

"Oh, I know you're not. She was obedient."

--

_It was dark; the room was sterile and smelled like cleaning solutions -the operating room of an old, abandoned hospital. The young girl was bound in hard, leather restraints and clad in a ghastly white hospital gown that was far too big. She fought against them as they enclosed around her. _

_A man with a cigarette hanging out of his mouth filled a syringe with the virus and scooted closer to her. A woman and a man stood at her head and her feet, holding her still. _

_"Mommy!" The little girl screamed, "MOMMY!"_

Dana Katherine Scully awoke with a start, sitting straight up in bed. Her face was pale white and her heartbeat was racing. She tossed back the covers on her bed and found her shoes. Stumbling through the dark, she found the door and walked down the hallway.

"Dana?" Mrs. Scully looked up from her spot in the recliner.

"Scully?" Mulder walked over to her, "Are you okay?"

"I know where she is." Scully panted, "I know where they took her..."

**A/N: You don't think I could let you have resolution that fast do you? Sorry it's short, but I'm a sucker for cliff hangers :] I love you all. -J**


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Junior Year is kicking my ass. I'm sorry. **

**Disclaimer: Like I own them? I totally do NOT**

The abandoned Catholic hospital stood outside Norfolk, Virginia in a tiny town -so tiny that if it weren't for the speed limit you'd miss it. The FBI congregated outside. Teams and teams of men waited outside in full on swat gear awaiting the go-ahead to storm the building.

Dana Scully grabbed her Kevlar vest from the back seat of the FBI standard issue fleet car. She was pulling it on when Fox Mulder put his hand on her forearm. She turned and faced him, "I'm going in there, Mulder."

"No, you're not." Mulder said sternly, "You're going to stand right here and I will go in there and I'll bring Elli straight to you."

"Mulder.." Scully's voice waivered.

"You need to protect the baby." Mulder's hand rested on her small bump, "Elli's going to need medical attention when she gets out of there. I'll bring her straight to you, I promise." Mulder pressed a kiss to her forehead and smoothed her hair.

"Mulder!" Assistant Director Walter Skinner called, "We're going."

"I'm coming." Mulder pulled his vest on and ran after them.

--

"They're here." A man said.

"I'm not done." The doctor informed the man smoking the cigarette in the corner.

"Faster." He directed.

"There's not enough time." The doctor urged.

Like a scene from a horror movie, Elisa Jo Scully-Mulder's body began to thrash on the table. She shook and her body twisted and contorted in the most ungodly of shapes. Her hands fought against the restraints, like she was trying to bat away her demons. The machine let out a haunted beep as her heartbeat flatlined.

"Let's go." The man decided at once.

--

"On my count." Walter Skinner called out to his men, "Three." He glanced around. "Two." He focused on the door, "ONE!" He lead the teams into the building, kicking the door open.

Fox Mulder was hot on his heels, gun held out in front of him, eyes narrowed -intent on finding his daughter.

"Down here!" One of the men called out, "She's here!"

Mulder took off in front of him and Skinner followed him, "Mulder, don't go crazy."

Of course, Skinner knew that his words were falling on deaf ears. Fox Mulder may have been a crazed lunatic when it came to his work, a renegade ready to fire at whatever got in his way. However, when it came to Elli, Scully and the unborn baby, he was single-minded. He focused purely on them and would do whatever it took to take care of them. On one hand, Skinner was frightened, on the other, he beamed with pride.

When Walter Skinner entered the abandoned operating room though, his own heart stopped. Elli was hooked up to hundreds of wires and her heart beat was flatlining. Mulder rushed to her, beginning to perform CPR on his little girl.

"GET SCULLY IN HERE!" Mulder cried out.

"Go! Get Scully! Now!" Skinner commanded one of the men who was sprinting down the hallway.

"Skinner!" Mulder got his attention as he tried to get his daughter's heart to restart.

"What can I do?" Skinner moved over to him.

"Get these damn wires off her." Mulder's voice wavered and his eyes pooled with tears. He blinked them away and bent to breathe air into her, "C'mon, El, don't give up on me!"

--

"Agent Scully!" The young agent yelled, "Come quick."

Scully looked up from her spot by the car. She heard the urgency in the young man's voice, combined with the fact that her daughter was no where in sight, her heart began to race. She took off across the parking lot, "What's happening?"

"We found her." The agent ran with her, "She's not breathing."

Scully's pace doubled.

She rounded the corner and stopped dead in her tracks, watching Mulder compress their daughter's chest, trying to get her pulse back.

"Oh my God." Scully breathed and let her doctor instincts take over. She moved to her daughter, "See if you can find Epi in one of those boxes, we need to kick start her system."

--

Three rounds of high dose epinephrine and nearly twenty minutes of chest compressions later and her heartbeat had returned. They air lifted her to the nearest hospital and Scully rode with her, afraid to let her leave her sight for even a second.

Mulder met them at the hospital. Elli was wisked off to have a battery of tests run and then would be placed in the pediatric intensive care unit. Scully collapsed in a chair, placing her head in her hands, sobbing.

"She's going to be okay." Mulder kneeled before her and wrapped his arms around her, "She's gonna live."

"Yeah." Scully nodded, "She is."

**A/N: Sorry, it's short. More later. **


	14. Chapter 14

**A/N: No excuse. I suck. That's final. **

The room was completely dark, dim light emitted from the lighting unit at the head of the bed. The lights had been dimmed so they could rest comfortably, but no one was sleeping. Elli's lay on the bed in a pediatric hospital gown decorated with blue whales. A breathing tube extended from her mouth to the ventilator and an IV pumped various fluids into her body.

Dana Scully sat in the cold plastic chair beside her daughter's hospital bed. Her chin rested on the bed and she whispered soothing words in Elli's ear while holding her hand. Dawn was peaking through the slits of the blinds and Scully's eyes had yet to close.

"Scully." Mulder leaned against the door frame, "You need to eat."

"I'm not leaving her." Scully traced a hand through Elli's red curls.

"Can I bring you something?" He offered, walking over to her and resting his hands on her shoulders, "Some juice and a muffin? I wouldn't trust anything else in the cafeteria."

"Sure. Fine. Whatever." Scully shrugged, not moving her eyes from Elli's comatose frame.

"She's gonna make it Scully, she's a fighter." He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly.

Scully sniffled, "I'm afraid to blink."

"She's not going anywhere."

"Mulder," Scully whispered, "Please just let me sit with my daughter."

He nodded, "I'll get you some breakfast."

With that, he backed out of the room.

--

"Els, please wake up." Scully whispered in Elli's ear, pressing a kiss to her temple, "I know I've messed up a lot, Kiddo. There's a lot of things I could've done better - I should've done better. I'm sorry, Elisa, so sorry. If you just wake up, I promise to make it up to you. I'll be a better Mommy."

Tears fell freely from her blue eyes and she felt so useless. She was a doctor and she could do nothing to save her daughter. It was up to time and Elli's body on whether or not she'd wake up. Scully tucked the plush alien in beside Elli, securing him between Elli's side and her arm.

"Dink's here, Elli." She never understood her daughter's dependency on the stuffed alien, but it had a calming affect on her and Scully prayed that whatever power Dink held over her daughter would work now.

"Baby Girl, you've gotta wake up. I need you, Els. So does Daddy and Grandma Maggie and your little Brother." Scully pressed her hand to Elli's feverish forehead and fingered the cross around her neck.

--

"Hey Kiddo, it's Daddy." Mulder pressed a kiss to his daughter's forehead, "I know you're wore out, Elli. You've fought really hard kiddo and you need a rest, but you gotta keep fighting. Wake up for Daddy."

They had been taking shifts for almost twenty-four hours now. It had been the only way that Scully would leave the room - to have someone there constantly with Elli, someone that they trusted. Mulder tucked a lock of Elli's curls behind her ears.

"We've got a lot we have to do Els. We've got those tickets for the Yankees game, remember? You and Me in two weeks, sitting right behind home plate? I'll even get you that Derek Jeter jersey you've been begging me for. Just wake up Els."

The heart monitor beeped and the ventilator compressed on cue, but Elli made no indication of being there at all.

--

Maggie Scully was at a complete loss; she'd been the mother to the sick, the wife to the ill, but she'd never been the grandmother to the near death. It was no secret that Elli was hanging by a thread and they were all praying for a miracle.

In the small chaple of the hospital, she lit a candle and took a seat in the pew towards the back. Hands clasped together and head bowed in reverence she sent up a prayer for the healing of her granddaughter and peace to her daughter.

A few moments later, a hand rested on her shoulder and she looked up, "Dana."

"Help me pray, Mom." Scully whispered, "It's been too long and..."

Mrs. Scully nodded, taking her daughter's hand and whispering the prayer.

--

Thirty-seven hours in and the moment they'd been waiting for happened. Scully had been asleep with her head resting on the bed beside Elli's, fingers interlaced with Elli's right hand. Elli's fingers squeezed her mother's. When Scully opened her eyes, she saw Elli's dark blue eyes staring back at her.

"Elli?" She sat up, "Can you hear me?"

Elli blinked her eyes.

"Mulder!" Scully called and he rushed in from the hallway where he'd been resting, "She's awake."

**A/N: I'm not Catholic, but I wanted to include a scene with Mrs. Scully praying, so I hope it worked out okay. I'm gonna quit making promises for when I'll update, hopefully soon. **


End file.
